Taking Care Of Me
by Katie 452
Summary: Starts durring Teach Me Tonight and shows my wacky version (Rory/Jess Fiction)
1. Thank you

Title: Taking Care Of Me Author: Katie OompaLoompa1212@aol.com Story Summary: What you didn't see in "Teach Me Tonight" Pairing: Rory and Jess Authors Note: This is my very first fanfiction so PLEASE send me feedback.Good or bad! Disclaimer: I don't own anything Gilmore Girls.I wish I did though. Chapter: one, Thank you  
  
Rory told him to "go right", and so he turned and they spent some time just ridding and talking together before some small and furry animal jumped out in front of them. Jess could hear Rory scream his name as he swerved to avoid the animal and the car smashed straight into a pole. Rory's left arm- hit against the dashboard before her body smashed against her arm. She winced in pain as she slowly looked over at Jess who was turning the car off. He looked over at her with panic written all over his face and concern evident in his dark brown eyes. She smiled weakly at him before taking his hand in hers her hurt arm still cradled against her chest. "Are you alright?" Jess asked lightly running his thumb over the palm of her hand.  
  
Rory smiled slightly at both the softness of his voice and his touch. Somewhere in the very back of her mind she was thinking about Dean, but mostly she was just thinking about Jess.and about the very real possibility of her falling for him. "I think so.my arm hurts but.what about you?" She asked.  
  
"I'm fine" he answered quickly he wasn't concerned with himself right then. "Let me see your arm?" he asked softly. He pulled his hand away from hers slowly. He unbuckled his seat belt before undoing hers. He then moved his hands so they were lightly touching her arm and he slowly pulled her arm toward him but as he did he saw her wince in pain and sighed letting go of her arm she pulled it back to her chest.  
  
"Jess." She whispered as he sighed.  
  
"You have to get that checked" she nodded slightly as he pulled her cell phone out of her bookbag and called an ambulance. She looked at him as he finished on the phone and let it drop back in her bookbag. "They will be here any second" he told her. She sighed as he said this.  
  
"Thank you" She said to him moving to take his hand again.  
  
"For what wrecking your car or breaking your arm?" he asked sarcastically. He took her hand holding it softly.  
  
"Taking care of me" She answered and he leaned over and kissed her for head softly.  
  
Rory sighed softly as the ambulance pulled up and helped her out of the car. She got in the back of the ambulance and they were on the way to the hospital. All she though about was Jess and what she was going to do about Jess and Dean and the entire situation.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: so, what do you think? Please leave ANY feed back. This is my first fic EVER. Do you think I should continue? I'm not sure. HELP! THANKS ( 


	2. The Full Effect

Title: Taking Care Of Me  
  
Author: Katie OompaLoompa1212@aol.com  
  
Story Summary: Starts at Teach Me Tonight and goes from there (  
  
Spoilers: Up to and including "Teach Me Tonight"  
  
Pairing: Rory and Jess  
  
Authors Note: This is my very first fanfiction so PLEASE send me Feedback.Good or bad!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything Gilmore Girls.I wish I did though.  
  
Chapter: Two, The Full Effect  
  
Jess saw Rory stepping into the ambulance and the full effect of what had happened hit him. He had crashed Rory Gilmore's car, and worse he had hurt her. "Mr. Marino.?" the police officer's voice brought him back to reality. Jess told the officer what had happened and answered his questions. Then he ran. He contemplated calling Lorelai but she would be furious. He had hurt her daughter, her best friend in the while world. He even thought about calling Luke but decided against it since he would probably be just as pissed off.  
  
Jess found himself at the bridge, he had come to think of this as his and Rory's place. He slowly sat down his feet dangling over the edge of the bridge. He sighed softly - he wanted to go to her, go to the hospital, make sure she was okay, but the full impact of what had happened was probably just falling into place for her as well. She was going to hate him. The thought brought tears to Jess' eyes and he tried everything to hold them back as Luke walked on to the creaky planks of the bridge. Jess looked up at his uncle, "I took care of her" he said in a small voice.  
  
"I know you did" Luke answered and knowing Jess' current need for solitude slowly walked back down the familiar path to the diner.  
  
Jess was glad Luke had left. Jess lay back on the cool wood thinking of what to do. Only one thing came to mind: leave, run, go back to New York. He couldn't stay.couldn't be around her if she hated him. Jess slowly rose to his feet and walked to Luke's.  
  
When he got there he immediately saw Luke sitting at the counter drinking a glass of water. "I think I want to leave.go back to New York" He informed his uncle.  
  
"Why?" Luke asked shocked. "You can't leave because of this." Luke said the realization of how much Jess must like Rory just hitting him. "Rory won't want you to leave." He added knowing that it would get to him, and he knew it was true.  
  
"Luke." Jess warned telling Luke that he was going and couldn't be talked out of it. Jess blocked out what he said about Rory. It was just a tactic to get me to stay he thought to himself.  
  
Luke sighed as Jess turned and took the stairs to the apartment two at a time.  
  
When he got to his room Jess pressed play on his CD player and grabbed a book from his table. He laid back on his bed and tried to concentrate on the book, but couldn't so he let the book drop to the floor and looked up at the ceiling his thoughts returning to Rory Gilmore.  
  
When the phone started ringing Jess ignored it. He heard his answering machine pick up and he turned his music down to listen to the message.  
  
"Jess.Are you there?.Guess not.umm.I'm back at home.my wrist was just fractured, and hair line fracture.Call me okay?.Alright.uh, bye" Rory's voice filled the small apartment.  
  
Jess slowly picked up the phone to call Rory back but decided against it and threw the phone across the room, "Damn it" He cursed out load.  
  
He slowly laid back down on the bed and returned to staring at the ceiling and thinking of Rory Gilmore. 


	3. Phone Calls

Title: Taking Care Of Me  
  
Author: Katie OompaLoompa1212@aol.com  
  
Story Summary: Starts at Teach Me Tonight and goes from there (  
  
Spoilers: Up to and including "Teach Me Tonight"  
  
Pairing: Rory and Jess  
  
Authors Note: This is my very first fanfiction so PLEASE send me Feedback.Good or bad!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything Gilmore Girls.I wish I did though.  
  
Chapter: Three, Phone Calls  
  
Final A/N: This is the first chapter that really strays from the story line on the show. I'm still not real sure where I'm going with this so if you have a good idea please let me know. Also..PLEASE send ANY feedback (  
  
Rory was sitting in the jeep with her mom. Soft music was emerging from the car radio. "Mom.it wasn't his fault" Rory sighed.  
  
"Was he driving?" Lorelai asked obviously still upset. She turned the car onto their street.  
  
"I told him to, and something jumped into the road, he swerved to avoid it" Rory countered. She got out of the car and walked inside with her mom. Rory sighed as her mom went straight to bed. Rory went into her room and shut the door.  
  
Rory changed into her pajamas and sat down on her bed. She picked up her phone and slowly called the familiar number. She silently prayed for Jess to answer the phone and sighed when his answering machine picked up. "Jess" She asked into the phone, "Are you there?" She asked hoping he would pick up, "Guess not" She concluded "umm" She tried to think of what she wanted to say, "I'm back at home" She informed him, "my wrist was just fractured" She said, "a hair line fracture" She corrected "Call me okay?" She requested really wanting to speak with him, "Alright" She almost whispered into the phone, "uh, bye" She concluded and hung up.  
  
Rory, at that point, knew she no longer had the same feelings for Dean that she had once had. She sighed and picked the phone back up and quickly dialed Dean's number. Rory closed her eyes as the phone rang. She was ready to hang up the phone when she heard Dean's voice say, "Hello?"  
  
"Hi.Dean" Rory said into the phone just realizing that this was not going to be easy. "I need to talk to you, in person" She said. She knew she had woken Dean up, but she had to make a plan so it would be harder for her to back out. "Can you meet me, tomorrow morning at 10?" She asked, "At the gazebo?" She clarified.  
  
"Sure" Dean said knowing that his could not be anything good. "Bye Rory, I love you" He said into the phone.  
  
"Bye" Rory whispered and hung up the phone. Rory lay down on her bed. She looked up at the ceiling thinking about her impending conversation with Dean and what she was going to say to Jess.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: I know my chapters are really short but I can't seem to write them much longer, sorry. PLEASE send any sort of feedback. This is my first fiction and I appreciate any thing you say ( Also, THANK YOU so much to everyone that reviewed, you are GREAT!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. Breaking Up Is Hard To Do

Title: Taking Care Of Me  
  
Author: Katie OompaLoompa1212@aol.com  
  
Story Summary: Starts at Teach Me Tonight and goes from there (  
  
Spoilers: Up to and including "Teach Me Tonight"  
  
Pairing: Rory and Jess  
  
Authors Note: This is my very first fanfiction so PLEASE send me Feedback.Good or bad!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything Gilmore Girls.I wish I did though.  
  
Chapter: Four, Breaking Up Is Hard To Do  
  
At 10am Rory walked into the gazebo to see Dean already standing there. "Hey Ror, what's going on?" Dean asked before noticing the cast on her arm, "What happened?" he asked obviously worried.  
  
"Nothing, last night I just, I got in a car wreck." Rory sighed not sure how to explain that to him. "Jess and I went for ice cream and something furry jumped into the road and he swerved to avoid hitting it and hit a pole" Rory explained in a rush.  
  
"What?" Dean exploded. "You were with him, why would you let him drive? Rory," Dean sighed not sure what to say to her.  
  
"Wait there is more" Rory sat down on a bench in the gazebo. Dean took cue and sat down next to her. Rory turned in her seat slightly so she was facing Dean. "Dean," Rory took a deep breath "I think we should break up" She said and her eyes fell from Dean's to her shoes. She had been with dean for such a large part of her life. She felt as if she was doing the right thing, it was that she also felt like she was loosing something. This break up was harder than she thought it would be.  
  
"What?" Dean asked. Dean was taken aback. Sure he knew they hadn't been as close as of late but he didn't think they were going to break up.  
  
"I just, it's different now, we're not the same anymore, I think we've just grown apart" Rory answered still looking toward the ground.  
  
"I this about him?" Dean asked growing angry. He was almost positive that Jess had something to with this. "God, Rory, after he hurt you and everything" Dean sighed  
  
"Partly" Rory admitted. She saw no reason to lie. "And he didn't hurt me, it wasn't his fault" Rory said. She almost felt like posting a bulletin. She could make a huge sign that simply said It Wasn't Jess' Fault in big bold letters. Why was it so easy for everyone to blame him?  
  
After they were both silent for a few moments Rory slowly stood and grabbed her bag, "Good Bye, Dean" She said quietly and walked down the gazebo steeps.  
  
Rory walked the short distance to Luke's and smiled when she reached her destination. She walked inside and saw Luke working behind the counter and walked up and looked over at him, "Hey Luke" She smiled.  
  
"Hey Rory" Luke said automatically getting a coffee cup and filling it for her. "How are you?" He asked  
  
"Thanks" She smiled gratefully taking the coffee. "Oh, I'm fine" Rory said. That was something else for a huge sign, I'm fine, so many people had asked her that. It was nice that so many people cared but still. "Hey, Is Jess around?" She asked glancing around the diner but not seeing him.  
  
"Oh, you didn't hear?" Luke said and looked down at the counter wishing he didn't have to tell her. "Jess left.he went back to New York" Luke told her looking up to see her reaction.  
  
"Why?" She asked, "When?" She added hoping she had head wrong.  
  
"Early this morning.I'm fairly confident he left because of the accident" Luke informed her.  
  
"Oh" She sighed. Nope.no luck of hearing wrong. 


	5. Phone Calls Returned

Title: Taking Care Of Me  
  
Author: Katie OompaLoompa1212@aol.com  
  
Story Summary: Starts at Teach Me Tonight and goes from there (  
  
Spoilers: Up to and including "Teach Me Tonight"  
  
Pairing: Rory and Jess  
  
Authors Note: This is my very first fanfiction so PLEASE send me Feedback.Good or bad!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything Gilmore Girls.I wish I did though.  
  
Chapter: Five, Phone Calls Returned  
  
Rory was in the main room with her mom. They weren't angry with each other at all and Rory was defiantly glad about it. She did how ever miss Jess. It had been about a week since Luke told her Jess was gone and all she wanted was to see him. Rory sighed.  
  
The phone started to ring and Rory almost didn't hear it over how load her and her mom had Willy Wonka And The Chocolate Factory turned up. Rory grabbed the phone and took in to her room before even answering, "Hello?"  
  
"Hey Rory" Jess said awkwardly into the phone. He hoped she wasn't mad at him. He had been in his apartment and had been thinking about the accident and he had remembered Rory calling him afterwards.  
  
"Jess" Rory, said so happy just to hear from him, "It's good to hear from you" she admitted with a smile.  
  
Jess smiled glad that she was okay with his calling, "It's good to talk to you" He answered.  
  
"Are you in New York?" She asked him. All she wanted to hear him say was that he was coming home, back to Star's Hallow. But the rational side of her brain knew that was highly unlikely.  
  
"Yeah, in the park most of the time" Jess answered.  
  
"Central?" She asked not knowing much about New York and the various parks they may or may not have. She had very limited New York experience, the NYC concert hall once to see the Bangles and once her and her mom had went out of pure boredom.  
  
"Washington Square" He corrected. "Well, I'd better go, I just wanted to say hi" Jess said.  
  
"Okay" Rory sighed, "Hey Jess" she said hoping he hadn't already hung up.  
  
"Yeah?" He asked  
  
"I miss you" She whispered just load enough for him to hear.  
  
"I miss you too" He answered. He closed his eyes. He wanted to see her again so much however he still wasn't sure about a lot of things. "Good bye, Rory"  
  
"Bye, Jess" Rory said and slowly hung up. She almost couldn't believe he missed her.  
  
After a few more hours of movie marathon with her mom, Rory changed and went to bed thinking of Jess. 


	6. New York City

Title: Taking Care Of Me  
  
Author: Katie OompaLoompa1212@aol.com  
  
Story Summary: Starts at Teach Me Tonight and goes from there (  
  
Spoilers: Up to and including "Teach Me Tonight"  
  
Pairing: Rory and Jess  
  
Authors Note: This is my very first fanfiction so PLEASE send me Feedback.Good or bad!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything Gilmore Girls.I wish I did though.  
  
Chapter: Six, New York City  
  
Rory stepped off the bus and walked to Chilton. Her conversation with Jess was still fresh in her mind. She sighed when she reached Chilton. She looked up at the large building in front of her and heard Paris say a quick, "You'd better hurry" Over her shoulder as she ran inside. Rory looked at the building again and turned and walked in the opposite direction.  
  
Rory reached the bus stop and got on a bus going to New York. She sat down next to the window placing her book bag in the seat next to her. She leaned her head against the window. What was she doing? If Jess wanted to see her he would have stayed in Star's Hallow. Why would she skip school to see him? She sighed and watched the scenery pass by. She was going to New York to see Jess. It even sounded crazy in her mind.  
  
Rory Gilmore stepped off the bus and on to one of the busy streets of New York. She felt so stupid for even coming here. She didn't even know where Jess was, lets let alone if he wanted to see her. She shook her head slightly.  
  
After asking 13 different people where Washington Square Park was and getting only two even remotely helpful responses she was walking in what she could hope was the right direction. Rory finally reached the welcoming gates of the park and smiled to herself, oh thank God she thought to herself.  
  
Rory wondered around the park for at least 15 minuets before seeing Jess sitting on a park bench reading something. She slowly walked over to him. What was she even going to say? I was at school but decided to skip to see you. How stupid would she sound? "Any good?" she asked and tapped the book lightly.  
  
Jess looked up to see Rory standing over him. "Decent" He shrugged slightly.  
  
"Hey Jess" She smiled and sat down next to him.  
  
"Hey" He half smiled "What are you doing here?" He asked, "What about school?" He asked. She was wearing her Chilton uniform and she had her backpack.  
  
"Oh.that" She said quietly and looked up at Jess quickly then down at her book bag. "I was at school but then for some unknown reason decided to come here, so, here I am" She smiled slightly and looked up at him. She couldn't quite tell if he was upset or glad or had any opinion of her being here at all.  
  
"I'm glad you came" Jess smiled at her. A real smile. He could tell she wanted to know what he thought about her being there.  
  
Rory returned the smile, "You should smile more"  
  
"I take that into consideration" He answered, "Hungary?" He asked.  
  
"Very" was her short but to the point answer.  
  
"Come on" He returned and stood up. He led her through small crowds of people doing various things.  
  
"So, how have you been?" She asked him. She was glad that he was happy she was here but still some uneasiness existed between them. She felt him put his hand on her back lightly to lead her through a huge clump of people.  
  
"Okay," He answered. He wasn't sure how to answer that. He had been fine physically but he had missed her and was still beating himself up over the car crash. "You?"  
  
"Same" She answered. She walked with him to a small hot dog stand and they both ordered one with everything. Rory smiled, she enjoyed just being around him.  
  
After they ate they were walking again. Jess was going to show Rory a bookstore that he thought she would like. "Hey, Jess?" Rory asked  
  
"Yeah?" He asked looking at her as they entered the deserted bookstore. The owner was the only other person there and Jess and Rory walked to the back and sat down on an over stuffed couch.  
  
Rory wasn't sure what she had been planing on saying but whatever it was she couldn't think of it now, "I broke up with dean" She informed him. She wasn't sure why exactly she had said that.  
  
"Why?" Jess asked. He wondered if it had anything to do with him. If she liked him. He'd like to think so.  
  
Rory shrugged in response. Her mom and Lane and everyone else had been telling her that Jess liked her but she hadn't really listened to them. But when she told Jess she and Dean had broken up he got this look in his eyes, this almost hopeful look and Rory couldn't help but smile.  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N: I know, I write too many A/N's, sorry! And again - I know my chapters are WAY too short. When I read fics with short chapters I always say I think they should write them longer and now I get why they don't. LOL. I just can't seem to write much longer chapters. So if you have ideas for this story PLEASE review. If you think it sucks or you like it please tell me. I would really love to hear anything you have to say about it. And to EVERYONE who's already reviewed. THANK YOU soooooooooooo much, you are so sweet. 


	7. I Miss You

Title: Taking Care Of Me  
  
Author: Katie OompaLoompa1212@aol.com  
  
Story Summary: Starts at Teach Me Tonight and goes from there (  
  
Spoilers: Up to and including "Teach Me Tonight"  
  
Pairing: Rory and Jess  
  
Authors Note: This is my very first fanfiction so PLEASE send me Feedback.Good or bad!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything Gilmore Girls.I wish I did though.  
  
Chapter: Seven, I Miss You  
  
Rory smiled at Jess who returned it. "So . . ." Jess started now knowing what to say. "How are you getting home?" he asked her.  
  
"Bus" Rory nodded her head slightly . . ."I have to be at the station by 4 so I can be home before my mom has time to worry" She smiled.  
  
Jess nodded slightly as they walked through the city. "What do you want to do?"  
  
Rory shrugged. She took a quick drink of her coffee before throwing the now empty cup in a trashcan. "I don't know" She smiled slightly, "I want to see your house" She decided.  
  
"You sure?" He asked. He was fairly sure his mother wasn't home so he didn't have that to worry about. But his mom was just about always drunk and the minute you walked into the apartment you knew that. He didn't really have a problem showing that aspect of his life with Rory but he also didn't want to freak her out. People and situations like that didn't exist in the small town of Star's Hallow that she grew up in.  
  
"If you don't mind" She answered picking up on his apprehension. "We can do something else if you want" She added giving him an easy out if he wanted it. "It's fine" He promised her resting his hand on her back as they walked.  
  
Rory smiled enjoying the feel of his hand on her back. She let him lead her to his house. She wondered what was so bad about his living situation that he had been a little freaked when she said she wanted him to show her his home.  
  
Jess led her to the apartment. As they reached it he led her up the stairs leading to the small New York apartment. He sighed as he unlocked the door and let her inside before shutting the door behind them. "My mom, she's drunk a lot and she doesn't have time to take much care of the place." Jess said quietly. Leading her to his shockingly clean room.  
  
"It's fine" Rory promised and sat down on his bed. She pulled his CD collection toward her and looked through them.  
  
Jess sat down behind her watching over her shoulder. He was glad she had been fine with the apartment. He was happy she was such an understanding and sweet person.  
  
Jess heard the lock of the door being played with and knew it couldn't be anyone else but his mom, or maybe one of her random boyfriends. Jess sighed softly leaning his forehead against Rory's shoulder for a brief moment. "I'll be right back, okay?" He asked softly  
  
Rory looked back at him and could see in his eyes how upset he was. "We can go somewhere else if you want" She answered. He shook his head slightly.  
  
"I'll only be a second" he promised her and walked into the main room shutting the door to his room behind him. "What are you doing here?" He asked his mom who was with her current boyfriend.  
  
"Dono . . ." Liz said in a drunken slur. It was obvious she was holding her boyfriend up who was in turn holding her up.  
  
"Damn it" Jess cursed out load wishing he didn't have to deal with this and especially not with Rory. "Fine . . . fine . . . I'll go" Jess said not needing this right now. He hated his mom for being who she was at that moment. He shouldn't have to deal with her. He shouldn't have to take care of her. It was defiantly supposed to be the other way around.  
  
Jess's mom's boyfriend slowly leaned her against the wall and headed down the hall toward the rooms. Jess knew he was going toward his room so he hurried to his door and watched to make sure Liz's boyfriend passed before he opened it.  
  
"Do you want to go somewhere else?" Jess asked Rory after walking back into his room.  
  
"Sure" Rory answered. She could tell something was wrong but didn't want to press him on it. Rory put he CD she was looking at back into the box that held all his CD's and put the box back on the floor. "Sure" She repeated grabbing her backpack and walking over to him. She walked with him to the main room and saw what she thought must be his mom and some guy, her husband maybe, walking back toward her. She felt Jess lightly rest his hand on her hip as the man walked by them. He did it in a protective manor. She knew nothing about this aspect of his life.  
  
"Hi" Liz slurred out.  
  
"Hello" Rory smiled politely. She knew that she had sent Jess to Star's Hallow because she couldn't handle him and she could see the some what destroyed look that Jess had in his eyes right now. Rory lightly laid her hand on Jess's arm and let him lead her out of the apartment.  
  
"I'm so sorry," Jess said after they got out of the apartment. Jess turned and faced her.  
  
"It's fine," Rory promised. She looked at her watch, "I should get to the bus station," She said. "Walk with me?"  
  
"Yeah" Jess answered and they walked together to the small bus station. When they got there Jess turned and faced Rory, "So..."  
  
"Bye" She whispered and hugged him. She wrapped her arm around his neck and felt his arms move around her waist. She had this horrible feeling in the bottom of her stomach that she would never see him again and that hurt. "I miss you" She whispered softly.  
  
He knew exactly what she meant, that she had missed him and that she would miss him after she went home. "I miss you, too" He whispered.  
  
Rory slowly got on the bus and waved as it pulled away. After a very long bus ride sitting next to a guy who spit in a soda can she stepped off the bus in Star's Hallow. She sighed softly looking around herself. She was so glad that she didn't have to go to Friday Night Dinner. Her grandparents were in Italy or somewhere like that.  
  
"Hi mom" Rory smiled as she entered her house dropping her book bag on the floor.  
  
"No Friday Night Dinner" Lorelai smiled and jumped up and down for a moment. "What?" She asked and sat down on he couch when she saw her daughter's serious expression.  
  
"I might have skipped school and went to New York today" Rory said and sat down next to her mom.  
  
"Why?" Her mom asked shocked.  
  
"To see Jess" She answered looking down at the ground. "I just really missed him," Rory added.  
  
"You skipped school, you've never even done anything remotely like that in your life" Lorelai said and shook her head slightly.  
  
"I know, I'm really sorry" Rory said her expression begging her mom to understand.  
  
"It's okay" Lorelai said and Rory smiled softly so glad that she didn't have an annoyingly over-protective mother. "So how was the bus ride?" Lorelai finally asked.  
  
Rory smiled for a moment, "Not bad on the way there, sat next to a guy who apparently, found it fun to spit in a soda can on the way back" Rory nodded slightly, "And on that lovely note, I think I need a shower."  
  
"Yes, yes you do" Lorelai nodded as Rory walked off toward the bathroom. "Details tomorrow?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah" Rory yelled back.  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N: This chapter was a little longer. Yea!!! Okay, please review. 


	8. What Now?

Title: Taking Care Of Me  
  
Author: Katie OompaLoompa1212@aol.com  
  
Story Summary: Starts at Teach Me tonight and goes from there (  
  
Spoilers: Up to and including "Teach Me Tonight"  
  
Pairing: Rory and Jess  
  
Authors Note: This is my very first fanfiction so PLEASE send me Feedback.Good or bad!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything Gilmore Girls.I wish I did though.  
  
Chapter: Eight, What Now  
  
  
  
It had been about a week since Rory had visited Jess in New York. Now it was Friday again and Rory and Lorelai were in a crowed waiting room at the doctor's office and Rory was getting her cast off.  
  
"Gilmore, Lorelai" The nurse read from her clipboard and booth the Lorelais' stood and followed the nurse back to the doctor's room.  
  
"Thanks" Rory mumbled sitting on the table. The doctor came in soon after and began to remove the cast.  
  
"Please try to avoid cutting off her arm" Lorelai said shielding her eyes but looking through her fingers.  
  
"I'll do my best" The doctor answered and finished. Rory and Lorelai left and went home.  
  
About an hour after they got home Rory said she was going to go and walk around for a while. She found herself at the bridge. She saw someone standing in the middle of the bridge but couldn't tell whom since it was getting dark. The only other person that had ever really come here was Jess, but he couldn't be here, he was in New York. Right?  
  
Rory walked onto the bridge and Jess could hear her walking toward him. He knew it was Rory. He didn't even have to turn and or look to know.  
  
Rory finally made out that it was for sure Jess. "Jess!" She said obviously excited. She walked the rest of the way over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "What are you doing here?" She asked pulling away and dropping her arms to her sides.  
  
"Your cast is off" He commented ignoring her question.  
  
"Yeah, as of an hour ago, it's nice to control all my limbs again" She smiled for a moment before looking at him again, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I moved back" He answered simply not wanting to tell her that he had moved back because he missed her.  
  
"I'm glad" Rory smiled catching the look he had on his face. She slowly moved closer to him before leaning up and lightly touching her lips to his.  
  
Jess was surprised at what was happening. He moved his arm around her waist pulling her slightly closer his other hand lightly touching her cheek.  
  
Rory smiled into the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck one hand lightly trailing down his back the other hand resting at the base of his neck. Rory slowly pulled away. She stayed close to him and looked up at him. For a brief moment she had the idea to run. That she had made a mistake but she looked up at him and realized that she didn't want to run. That she really liked him. And that scared her but not as much as it made her happy.  
  
Jess looked down at her. He knew she was contemplating what to do now. She looked up at him and smiled and he returned it. She pulled away slightly and sat down. He sat next to her.  
  
"What now?" She asked him 


	9. I'm Good

Title: Taking Care Of Me  
  
Author: Katie OompaLoompa1212@aol.com  
  
Story Summary: Starts at Teach Me tonight and goes from there (  
  
Spoilers: Up to and including "Teach Me Tonight"  
  
Pairing: Rory and Jess  
  
Authors Note: This is my very first fanfiction so PLEASE send me Feedback.Good or bad!  
  
Distribution: Please.if you want to put it somewhere do, all I ask is that you send me the URL to wherever you put it. Thanks :)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything Gilmore Girls.I wish I did though.  
  
Chapter: Nine, I'm Good  
  
  
  
"I don't know" Jess answered her quietly. She moved slightly closer to him and took his hand. He interlocked their fingers and she looked up at him.  
  
"I really like you" She confessed closing her eyes. "I don't want to run" She whispered.  
  
"I don't want you to run" Jess answered knowing exactly what she meant. And in that moment they both knew that they were 'dating', that they were finally together.  
  
Rory smiled and Jess leaned over and kissed her. Rory didn't move her hand that was holding his but her free hand rested lightly on his shoulder as his free hand went to her hip. Rory's eyes closed as Jess deepened the kiss slightly.  
  
Jess let his eyes slip closed as he pulled her closer to him. He honestly couldn't believe that this was happening. He had wanted to be with her almost immediately after he met her.  
  
Rory smiled into the kiss as she slid her hand from his shoulder to the back of his neck.  
  
Jess slid his hand though her hair gently before puling back slowly out of the need to breath. Rory looked up at Jess and smiled and Jess kissed her forehead softly. Rory smiled at how everyone in Star's Hallow though he was so horrible and so mean but no one knew he was this sweet. He was so nice and gentle with her. As though he was afraid she could break.  
  
On some level Rory was scared that this was just a 'thing' for Jess. That he was going to realize that he had her and he could get her and this would be a conquest for him. That she was just a 'nice girl' phase for him. But the more she thought about it the more she realized that Jess wouldn't do that. And she felt bad for even thinking it.  
  
Jess kissed her temple and Rory moved closer to him. He could tell she was thinking about something that was fairly important to her by the expression on her face. "Are you okay?" He asked in a whisper.  
  
"I'm good, I'm really good." She promised.  
  
"Me too" He answered and kissed her softly.  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N: HEY! Thanks to EVERYONE who has reviewed. You are wonderful. I am not sure where this is going to go now. I have a few ideas but I'm having problems finding a way to incorporating them into the story. As always if you have ANY ideas for my story I would be grateful for them. Thanks to all who read this story! You're great. 


	10. Hi

Title: Taking Care Of Me  
  
Author: Katie OompaLoompa1212@aol.com  
  
Story Summary: Starts at Teach Me tonight and goes from there (  
  
Spoilers: Up to and including "Teach Me Tonight"  
  
Pairing: Rory and Jess  
  
Authors Note: This is my very first fanfiction so PLEASE send me Feedback.Good or bad!  
  
Distribution: Please.if you want to put it somewhere do, all I ask is that you send me the URL to wherever you put it. Thanks :)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything Gilmore Girls.I wish I did though.  
  
Chapter: Hi  
  
After spending some time at the bridge Jess was walking Rory home. Jess had his arm wrapped around Rory waist tightly and Rory had her hand resting on his shoulder. Rory had a small smile playing at her lips as they walked.  
  
"Here we are," Jess announced reluctantly as they reached Rory's house. The walked up the stairs so they were standing on the small porch. "I'll see you tomorrow at the diner" Jess said softly to her.  
  
"Yeah" Rory smiled, "I'll see you then" She added and wrapped her arms around his neck as he moved to kiss her. After a few moments they pulled away. "Night" She said quietly  
  
"Night, Rory" He answered and kissed her quickly before walking back toward Luke's.  
  
Rory walked into her house with a smile on her face to see Loralei sitting on the couch. "How long were you listening?" She asked knowing her mom had listened to her and Jess's conversation. Rory put her jacket on a chair and sat down next to her mom on the couch.  
  
"Most of the conversation" Loralei said not willing to lie to Rory. She saw Rory frown slightly but she had to give her speech anyway. "Rory, I know you like Jess but I'm not sure if he's good for you. I mean he's more experienced and he's nothing like Dean, and I just don't know," Loralei said trailing off.  
  
"Mom, I know you don't like Jess but please, please give him a chance." Rory asked her mom and silently prayed that her mom understood how much she cared for Jess and needed Loralei to be happy for her.  
  
"I guess I could give him a second chance" Loralei said slowly.  
  
"Or you could give him a first chance" Rory only half teased.  
  
"Go to bed" Loralei shook her head slightly and hugged her daughter quickly before they went off in the different directions of their rooms.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Rory walked out of her room happy that it was Saturday and she didn't have to deal with school. She smiled slightly when she saw her mom waiting for her so the could go to Luke's. "Ready" Rory smiled. She had taken a little longer to get dressed than normal just cause she had wanted to look nice since her and Jess were now dating. She had finally settled on a semi low cut blue shirt and jeans with her black boot heals.  
  
"Finally" Loralei complained standing and walking outside with Rory.  
  
"This is the first time ever that you have been ready before me, you do not get to complain" Rory stated looking at her mother.  
  
"Evil" Loralei sighed as they walked into the almost deserted Luke's Diner.  
  
"Hi" both Rory and Loralei said at the same time.  
  
"Hi" Luke mumbled quickly.  
  
Jess walked down the stairs spotting Rory immeaditly. He walked over to her, "Hey" He smiled and slowly moved to kiss her giving her time to move away if she wanted to. When she didn't he kissed her lightly wrapping his arms around her waist and he felt her move her arms around his neck. He deepened the kiss slightly before pulling away.  
  
"Hi" Rory smiled as she looked up her eyes caught his and she held the eye contact for a moment. "You want to walk?" she asked shyly.  
  
"Sure" He answered and walked out with her. He moved his arm around her waist and she smiled slightly. Her smile faded as she saw Dean walking toward them.  
  
"Jess," She said softly trailing off. She was obviously worried about whatever was going to happen next.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Okay, I know, I haven't updated in an overly long time, I'm SO sorry. PLEASE review. I didn't get many reviews last time which made me sad. So, please let me know what you think. And as always please tell may ANY ideas you have for this fic. I NEED ideas, lol. 


	11. No regrets

Title: Taking Care Of Me  
  
Author: Katie OompaLoompa1212@aol.com  
  
Story Summary: Starts at Teach Me tonight and goes from there (  
  
Spoilers: Up to and including "Teach Me Tonight"  
  
Pairing: Rory and Jess  
  
Authors Note: This is my very first fanfiction so PLEASE send me Feedback.Good or bad!  
  
Distribution: Please.if you want to put it somewhere do, all I ask is that you send me the URL to wherever you put it. Thanks:)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything Gilmore Girls.I wish I did though.  
  
Chapter: Eleven, No regrets  
  
As Rory saw Dean approaching she sighed slightly. She knew that she was going to have to deal with this sooner or later but right then she felt so right with Jess, and she was happy to be with him, she didn't want anything to mess that up.  
  
Jess knew Rory was freaking out a little and dropped his arm from around her. He didn't want to make things harder for her.  
  
Rory felt Jess's arm fall from around her waist and knew that he was trying to help her. Rory moved her hand to hold his quickly she looked up at him and smiled. No regrets she thought to herself. She wanted him to know how much she wanted this.  
  
Jess returned the smile slightly, "Bag Boy," Jess said coolly as Dean stopped in front of them.  
  
"I'd seriously advise you to shut up" Dean snapped not quite as good at keeping his cool. He turned his look to Rory, "I need to speak with you," He said cooling down.  
  
"I don't know" Rory said unsure as she looked between Jess and Dean. "What do you need?" she asked.  
  
"Not here" Dean said simply. "I need to talk to you alone" Dean answered.  
  
"Okay," Rory closed her eyes for a moment. She turned toward Jess, "I'll meet you at the bridge?" she asked in a whisper.  
  
Jess nodded slightly and moved to kiss her, "Can I?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah" She answered with a small smile and his lips met hers. Rory returned the quick kiss. "See you there" Jess whispered as they broke apart. Rory nodded slightly as Jess walked away.  
  
Rory looked back over at Dean slowly, "what is it?" she asked.  
  
"I just want to say that I'm really upset about the way everything ended" Dean said honestly. "Rory, I'm not saying this out of spite or the fact that I really want to punch Jess but I don't think you should be with him". Dean shook his head slightly, he knew to her it must sound like he was saying this to get her to break up with Jess but in all reality he just didn't want her to get hurt. They had dated for so long and he would always care about her. He didn't want her to get hurt. "He'll move too fast for you" Dean warned. They really hadn't done anything when they were together. "And he'll hurt you again, Rory everyone else in this town hates him, you should too" dean sighed, "You are way too good for him" Dean said, Rory Gilmore was way too good for most people.  
  
Rory looked at Dean, stunned for a moment. She honestly couldn't believe he'd say those things. Rory sighed slightly, "You're wrong" She said and took a deep breath, "He has never and wouldn't hurt me" she said, "I wouldn't hate him and I'm not too good for him" she said. "And I'm sorry about how everything ended too. You were a great first boyfriend, but I think it's just time to move on, I'm sorry" she said looking up at him.  
  
"Rory just think about what I said" Dean sighed. He said a quick good- bye before walking toward Doosey's to start his shift.  
  
Even though Rory knew that Dean was just trying to look out for her she couldn't help but be a little mad. Jess wouldn't hurt her, she was confident in that. She thought about the conversation that had just taken place as she walked toward the bridge.  
  
"Hi," She said softly to him as she reached the bridge and sat down next to him.  
  
"Hi" Jess returned and kissed her lightly. After a second Jess pulled away. "So what did you and Dean talk about?" He asked.  
  
Rory sighed looking over at him. "He said that you'd hurt me," She said quietly. Basically everything that he had said boiled down to him hurting her.  
  
Jess took a deep breath and nodded slightly. He wasn't sure what to say. "Are you okay?" He finally asked knowing it must have been a hard conversation for her.  
  
"Yeah, are you?" She asked. She remembered with Dean that he could get mad about almost anything. She always felt like she had to ask him for permission to do things. Now with Jess, he wasn't like that. It was like he had complete trust in her, and that was a great feeling.  
  
"I'm fine" he promised her as she laid down on the cool wood of the bridge her head resting in his lap. He ran his hand through her hair lightly.  
  
Rory smiled slightly as he did so lightly running her fingertips along his arm. She felt like she loved him. She didn't want to tell him that because she could still remember when Dean had said it to her and she couldn't say it back how upset he had been. She didn't want to ruin what they had. Rory slowly sat up and kissed Jess lightly. She closed her eyes letting herself get lost in the kiss, in Jess, in the felling of his arms around her.  
  
~*~*~*~ Ok, I'll probably update once more this weekend. PLEASE review. And as always, and ideas would be greatly appreciated:) 


	12. Like Mother Like Daughter

Title: Taking Care Of Me  
  
Author: Katie OompaLoompa1212@aol.com  
  
Story Summary: Starts at Teach Me tonight and goes from there (  
  
Spoilers: Up to and including "Teach Me Tonight"  
  
Pairing: Rory and Jess  
  
Authors Note: This is my very first fanfiction so PLEASE send me Feedback.Good or bad!  
  
Distribution: Please.if you want to put it somewhere do, all I ask is that you send me the URL to wherever you put it. Thanks:)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything Gilmore Girls.I wish I did though.  
  
Chapter: Twelve, Like Mother Like Daughter  
Rory was sitting in the living room of her house reading while her mom watched TV. She was reading through Howl, which was the book Jess had 'stolen' and wrote notes in a while ago. Rory wasn't reading at all she was reading what he had written on the sides. Reading his notes was a great way to get to know him a little better. She smiled slightly as she read.  
  
Lorelai smiled slightly as she glanced at her daughter. Who as always, was all wrapped up in a book. She looked back at the TV laughing lightly at the Brady Bunch.  
  
"Mom," Rory said quietly closing her book and sitting it in her lap. When her mom looked at her she sighed slightly, "I know that we always tell each other everything, so I want to tell you something" She said slowly.  
  
"What is it?" Lorelai asked looking at her daughter. She knew it was nothing bad because Rory had a small smile playing at her lips. She thought it could have something to do with Jess.  
  
"I'm in love with Jess," She said simply. She knew her mom had her issues with Jess but she had been trying lately. Trying to play nice with Jess and not kill him. And she appreciated that. She hoped her mom could be happy for her.  
  
"Wow..." Lorelai took a deep breath. "Uh, have you said anything to him?" She asked. Lorelai had kind of seen this coming. Over the past couple of months Rory and Jess had been getting closer and closer, and Lorelai could see that they meant a lot to each other.  
  
"No," Rory shook her head slightly. Jess was coming over later for a movie night and Lorelai was going to Sookie's to visit and spend the night 'cause Jackson was in New York for something business related. Rory thought about telling him then but she just kept thinking that he couldn't possibly love her. He had been with other girls, prettier girls, different girls, how could he love her? "I'm kindda scared to" She admitted to her mom glad that they were close enough to talk about these things.  
  
"Why?" her mom asked moving from the chair to the couch so she was sitting next to Rory.  
  
"I just don't think he loves me and if I say it and he doesn't," Rory trailed off and sighed slightly.  
  
"He loves you" Lorelai told her daughter. "As much as I hate to say it," Lorelai teased; "You two are good for each other" Lorelei smiled slightly as the doorbell rang. Lorelai ran to get her coat and looked at her daughter, "I'm not saying to tell him if your not ready, but if you never tell him you'll regret it" Lorelai sighed softly and kissed Rory's forehead.  
  
"Thanks mom" Rory smiled and walked over t the door. She opened it with a smile, "Hey Jess" She said and he kissed her softly before walking inside.  
  
"Hi Lorelai" He said as she looked around for her purse. They had recently become on a first name basis and Jess was glad. He knew it was important to Rory for him and her mom to get along.  
  
"Hi Jess" She smiled, "Rory have you seen my..." Lorelai started but was cut off by Rory.  
  
"Yeah" Rory smiled holding up her mom's purse.  
  
"Thank you, baby" Lorelai smiled grabbing it and walking out the door, "So, I'm not coming home, I'll meet you at Luke's tomorrow morning for breakfast." Lorelei said. She was trying to be really trusting of Rory and Jess but she hated leaving them alone and not coming home to check up on them. But, she knew how important all this was to Rory so she smiled slightly, "Love you" she said and walked out.  
  
"Hi" Jess said to Jess after Lorelai left. He shut the door and followed Rory into the main room.  
  
Rory walked in and stopped in front of the couch she turned around and faced Jess, "Hi" She smiled and kissed him.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Okay, SHORT chapter, I know. The next chapter will feature movie night. I will TRY my best to update tomorrow or Tuesday. PLEASE review. And right now I would REALLY appreciate any ideas. I want to keep this fic going for a while but I'm running out of ideas. Ok, thanks to those who have already reviewed. You're great! 


	13. Movie Night

Title: Taking Care Of Me  
  
Author: Katie, OompaLoompa1212@aol.com  
  
Story Summary: Starts at Teach Me tonight and goes from there (  
  
Spoilers: Up to and including "Teach Me Tonight"  
  
Pairing: Rory and Jess  
  
Authors Note: This is my very first fanfiction so PLEASE send me Feedback.Good or bad!  
  
Distribution: Please.if you want to put it somewhere do, all I ask is that you send me the URL to wherever you put it. Thanks:)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything Gilmore Girls.I wish I did though.  
  
Chapter: Movie Night  
  
Jess smiled into the kiss. He dropped the bag he was holding, which had various food items from the diner inside, and wrapped his arms around his girlfriend. He smiled slightly into the deepening it slightly.  
  
Rory moved slightly closer to Jess. She let one hand lightly rest on his arm as her other hand lightly touched his cheek before resting on his neck.  
  
The kiss lasted for quite a while before Rory finally, slowly pulled back. She looked up at Jess and smiled slightly. "Hi" She whispered letting him pull her close to him before she slowly puled away.  
  
"Hi" Jess said picking up the bag of food and setting it out on the table. Rory went in to rarely used kitchen and brought back two sodas. She set them out with the food. "What movie do you want to watch?" Jess asked sitting down on the couch.  
  
Rory sat down next to him. "Um, Willy Wonka and," Rory started but was interrupted by Jess.  
  
"No" He said playfully.  
  
Rory pretended to be very upset, "Why not?" She asked  
  
"Because we have watched that the last FOUR movie nights" Jess said and sighed sarcastically.  
  
"Fine" She tried to look upset but it was ruined when she began to laugh.  
  
"Nice try" Jess teased and kissed her lightly.  
  
"Yeah," Rory teased and smiled slightly. She picked up Dead Poets Society and showed him the cover silently asking if this movie was okay.  
  
"Alright" Jess said and Rory put it in and pressed play. Jess sat back on the couch and Rory sat close to him lightly resting her head on his shoulder. He kissed the top of her head lightly and ran his hand through her hair.  
  
After the movie ended Rory rewound it and put it back in its case. She glanced at the clock, 10:30pm, and placed the movie back in her and her mom's massive movie collection. She turned around to face Jess who was now standing, "What do you want to do?" She asked.  
  
Jess shrugged slightly, "Doesn't matter," He said.  
  
"Music?" She asked and when Jess nodded slightly they walked into her room. She picked up a MxPx CD and put it in the CD player. She sat down on her bed and smiled as Jess followed suite and sat down next to her.  
  
"Jess . . ." she trailed off turning slightly so she was facing him.  
  
"Yeah?" He asked also turning so they were now facing each other.  
  
"I have to say something okay?" She said planing on telling him how she felt. She took a deep breath and looked up into his eyes. She smiled at how comforting his eyes were. She tucked a loose piece of hair behind her ear, "Just let me finish before you say anything okay?"  
  
"Sure" Jess said softly catching her nervous hand in his own stronger more stable hand.  
  
"I don't expect you to say anything," She said closing her eyes for a moment before looking back to him. "I love you" She almost whispered, "I'm not saying it just so you will and you don't have to say anything, I just wanted to tell you" She said and looked up at him, "I'm done now" She said with a slight smile.  
  
Jess kissed her lightly and rested his forehead on hers, "I love you . . ." He said softly and kissed her lightly.  
  
"You don't have to say that" Rory said needing to know he wasn't saying it out of some twisted obligation.  
  
"I know that" Jess promised her. "I love you, Rory Gilmore" Jess whispered in her ear.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
I know, it took forever for me to update . . . I'm sorry. PLEASE review with any ideas and anything you want to say about the fic. Thanks! 


	14. Tragedy

Title: Taking Care Of Me  
  
Author: Katie, OompaLoompa1212@aol.com  
  
Story Summary: Starts at Teach Me tonight and goes from there (  
  
Spoilers: Up to and including "Teach Me Tonight"  
  
Pairing: Rory and Jess  
  
Authors Note: This is my very first fanfiction so PLEASE send me Feedback. Good or bad!  
  
Distribution: Please . . .if you want to put it somewhere do, all I ask is that you send me the URL to wherever you put it. Thanks:)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything Gilmore Girls. I wish I did though.  
  
By The Way: Angel, thanks so much for the idea!  
  
Chapter: Fourteen, Tragedy  
  
Rory woke up to the sound of farm animals. She rolled over and hit the off button of her alarm clock. She got up, showered, and changed her clothes and went upstairs to wake her mother up. The day after everything that had happened with Jess happened she had told her mom everything. After that her mom had become much more accepting of Jess. She had even given them the whole night alone a few more times. Nothing that they wouldn't have done if Lorelai had been in the house had happened yet. But strange as it was, it was becoming more and more of a possibility.  
  
After both Gilmore's were awake and ready the headed toward Luke's. When they got there Lorelai went straight to the counter to order and Rory went up the narrow stairs to the apartment above. She opened the door then went to the door that led to Jess' room and knocked lightly. She smiled as she heard foot steeps walk toward the door and Jess appeared in the doorway. His expression changing quickly to a happier one.  
  
"Hi" He smiled at his girlfriend.  
  
"Hi" She smiled moving inside the room letting the door slowly fall shut behind her. She smiled as Jess moved to kiss her and she returned the kiss. When they pulled back she smiled up at him.  
  
"What are you doing tonight?" He asked  
  
"Friday" she reminded him. "I'm coming here after though"  
  
"Alright" He answered.  
  
"Okay, I need to eat before school" She smiled and slipped her hand into his and walked out and down the stairs to the dinner. Not many people were inside; most were at work or going to school or whatever they do during the day. Her mom was sitting at the counter eating pancakes and drinking coffee. Next to her sat a plate of eggs and a cup of coffee. "Thanks" Rory said to her mom who nodded slightly and Rory began to eat as Jess got his various things together for school.  
  
"Bye" Rory said to her mom after glancing at her watch.  
  
Jess went over to Rory and they walked out of the dinner and toward the bus stop. It had become a daily ritual, Jess walked Rory to the bus stop and waited with her for her bus and after it came he went to school.  
  
Rory and Jess sat down on the small wooden bench. Jess slid his arm loosely around her shoulders and Rory smiled slightly leaning against his chest. Rory saw Dean staring at them from a road leading to the school. She sighed slightly as Dean noticed that Rory saw him and he kept walking. Rory stood and gathered her things as her bus came into view. She looked around herself making sure she had everything, "Okay . . . Okay" She said satisfied that she had everything she needed. "Bye" She said o her boyfriend.  
  
"Bye" Jess answered and kissed her softly, "I love you" He whispered.  
  
"I love you, too" Rory whispered back with a smile, it still felt so good to hear that from him, before turning to get on her bus.  
  
Rory sighed softly, it had been an overly long day of school and she was now sitting on the bus heading toward home. She was glad she got to go home now but shook her head slightly as she remembered that she had Friday night dinner tonight.  
  
Rory stepped off the bus in Stars Hollow and waved slightly to Jess who was in Luke's. Jess waved back and Rory walked toward her house.  
  
"Hi mom" Rory said as she went in the direction of her room and changed clothes for dinner.  
  
"Hi" Lorelai answered already changed. "Ready?" She asked and after getting an affirmative nod for Rory Lorelai smiled and went out to the car waiting for Rory to get in before starting it and heading toward her parent's home.  
  
Everyone said hello to everyone else and the new maid, Maria had informed them that dinner was ready they were all sitting around the table eating their dinners.  
  
"So, how is school?" Emily asked Rory.  
  
"Oh, it's fine" Rory answered.  
  
"How's the inn?" Emily asked Lorelai.  
  
"It's fine, mom" Lorelai answered.  
  
"How is Dean, Rory?" Emily asked. She was fairly confident that Dean and Rory had broken up seeing as Rory stopped talking about him but wasn't sure and was a little hurt she wasn't informed.  
  
"Why do you ask?" Lorelai asked Emily.  
  
"It's a simple question" Emily defended herself.  
  
"He's not my boyfriend, anymore, Grandma" Rory said quietly.  
  
"Well, I never really like him" Richard finally spoke up and Rory smiled politely at him.  
  
"Actually, I'm seeing someone else" Rory said. Her brain knew it was a bad idea to tell her grandparents she was seeing the person who had wrecked her car but for some unknown reason she was anyway. "Jess" she answered her grandparents questioning stares.  
  
"Luke's nephew" Lorelai refreshed their memories in a warning tone. She knew how much Rory liked Jess bus she also knew that for some reason, which was completely beyond Lorelai, what Emily and Richard thought meant something to Rory.  
  
"Oh" Richard said going back to his food.  
  
"That's nice, maybe he could come for dinner some time" Emily answered.  
  
"Maybe" Rory nodded slightly.  
  
"That was fun, huh" Lorelai asked her daughter teasingly as they rode in the car back to Star's Hallow.  
  
"Yeah, big fun" Rory answered in the same tone.  
  
"So, you going to Luke's or coming straight home?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"I'm going to Luke's" Rory answered and Lorelai stopped the car in front of the dinner, "See you at home" Rory smiled slightly and kissed her mom on the cheek.  
  
"Bye," Lorelai smiled slightly before going toward home.  
  
Rory got to the door to the dinner and saw that the closed sign was up. She frowned slightly wondering why. She opened the unlocked door and let it shut behind her.  
  
"We're closed, sorry," Caesar said looking up from the counter. "Oh, Rory, hi"  
  
"Hey . . . what's going on?" Rory asked.  
  
"Um, Luke and Jess are upstairs" He answered her in an evasive way.  
  
"Okay, thanks" Rory said and looked at Caesar for a moment before turning and going up the stairs.  
  
She opened the door to the apartment and looked over at Luke's door, which was cracked open. She could see him pacing back and forth and hear him muttering to himself.  
  
Rory began to worry as she walked over to the door, which led to Jess' room. She knocked lightly.  
  
"What?" She heard Jess ask in an emotionless voice that almost scared her.  
  
"It's me" she answered, "Can I come in?"  
  
"Yeah" He answered in almost the same voice.  
  
Rory slowly opened the door and walked inside closing the door behind her before tuning to Jess sitting on his bed with music playing softly. It was obvious, to her, that he had been crying earlier. "What's wrong?" She asked sitting down next to him.  
  
"My mom . . . she's dead" He answered her in a monotone still looking at the same spot on the wall.  
  
"Jess?" She asked in a worried voice. He was scaring her just a little. Not in the, he's going to hurt me, way but in the, he's really upset, way. She shifted slightly on his bed so she was facing him and lightly placed her hand on his cheek and moved his eyes to meat hers. His eyes were completely empty. She knew he was upset but it was like he was hiding that, not letting her know how much pain he was in. Rory moved her arms around his neck. She kissed his shoulder lightly before resting her forehead in his shoulder. She felt him bury his face in her neck. She puled him closer to her as she felt warm water hit her shoulder as he silently cried.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: That's my longest chapter ever, aren't you happy. I know it took me forever to update. I'm so sorry but school has been insane with the ending of 3rd quarter. It's settling down now though so I'll be updating a lot. PLEASE review, it makes me update faster I promise. Tell me any ideas you have for the fic. Tell me if you hate it, love it, or are just reading it. Review! Thanks. Thank you to EVERYONE who has already reviewed! You're great! 


	15. I don't know

Title: Taking Care Of Me  
  
Author: Katie, OompaLoompa1212@aol.com  
  
Story Summary: Starts at Teach Me tonight and goes from there (  
  
Spoilers: Up to and including "Teach Me Tonight"  
  
Pairing: Rory and Jess  
  
Authors Note: This is my very first fanfiction so PLEASE send me Feedback. Good or bad!  
  
Distribution: Please . . .if you want to put it somewhere do, all I ask is that you send me the URL to wherever you put it. Thanks:)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything Gilmore Girls. I wish I did though.  
  
Chapter: Fifteen, I don't know  
Rory sat on her bed thinking about Jess. She had stayed with him for about four hours but then realized that she had to get home. Her and Jess hadn't really said much to each other. They had just sat there, her holding him; they lay down on his bed, just lying there until Rory left. By the time she got home her mom was already in bed. Now, here she was, sitting on her bed thinking of her boyfriend.  
  
Rory sighed to herself slightly and stood up. She changed her clothes and wrote a short note to her mom.  
  
Mom, went to Luke's, see you later. Love you. -Rory.  
  
Then she grabbed her jacket and ran toward Luke's.  
  
When she got there she reached for the hidden key and went inside. She made her way up the stairs and went in the apartment. Luke's lights were now off but she could her him moving around. She turned and walked into Jess' room.  
  
Jess was laying on his bed staring at the ceiling as he heard his door being slowly pushed open. He sat up and was surprised to see Rory standing in his doorway. "I thought you had to go home," He said.  
  
"I did" Rory answered and walked over to his bed after pushing his door shut. She sat down next to him and kissed him lightly. "How are you?" She asked after they pulled away.  
  
"Okay" He said. He had never been too close with his mother. It wasn't like Rory and Lorelai where they meant everything to each other, but she was still his mom. And as hard as he tried not to care, he did. Jess felt Rory timidly slid her hand into his and he intertwined their fingers.  
  
Rory nodded slightly moving closer to him. "How . . . how did it happen?" She asked him.  
  
Jess took a deep breath. He looked at Rory, "She was with Mark, or whoever her boyfriend was and they were both drunk and it was late and they were driving and hit a telephone pole"  
  
"I'm really sorry" She answered him. She lay back on his bed and he followed suit laid down next to her. Rory closed her eyes for a moment. She had no clue what she would do if she lost her mother. She didn't even want to think about it.  
  
Jess shrugged slightly as Rory re-opened her eyes and looked at him.  
  
"So are you going?" She asked and waited a moment after now getting a response she sighed softly, "To NY for the funeral" she clarified.  
  
Jess still didn't answer. That was what he'd been asking himself all night. Would he go? Could he go? He shook his head slightly, "I'm not sure yet" Jess finally answered her.  
  
Rory nodded slightly and laid her head on his chest lightly. Jess smiled and kissed the top of her head and pulled his hand through her hair. "I love you" He whispered to her.  
  
"I love you, too" She whispered back to him and they both fell into a restless sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: So, what do ya think? Like it? Hate it? Please review! Thanx to all who already reviewed, please send any ideas my way. Buh-bye. 


	16. Go With Me

Title: Taking Care Of Me  
  
Author: Katie, OompaLoompa1212@aol.com  
  
Story Summary: Starts at Teach Me tonight and goes from there (  
  
Spoilers: Up to and including "Teach Me Tonight"  
  
Pairing: Rory and Jess  
  
Authors Note: This is my very first fanfiction so PLEASE send me Feedback. Good or bad!  
  
Distribution: Please . . .if you want to put it somewhere do, all I ask is that you send me the URL to wherever you put it. Thanks:)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything Gilmore Girls. I wish I did though.  
  
********I made some changes to chapter 7 on May 1, 2003 so if you haven't seen it check it out!!!***********  
  
Chapter: Sixteen, Go With Me  
Rory was at home waiting for her mom to get ready so they could go to Luke's then Rory had school. "You do know that if you make me miss the bus you have to drive me to school, right?" Rory asked her mom.  
  
"I'm hurrying" Lorelai promised her daughter. "See, look, I'm ready!" She smiled happily. Rory and Lorelai walked out of the house and to the car. They drove to Luke's.  
  
Rory walked into the diner. By now everyone knew about Liz. Jess and Luke only found out two days ago but somehow everyone knew already. The funeral was tomorrow. She knew that Luke was going but Jess still hadn't said anything one way or the other. She smiled slightly as Luke set a cup of coffee down in front of her, "thanks" She said to him. He nodded slightly in response.  
  
Jess came down the stairs and saw Rory. He walked over to her. "Can I talk to you for a sec?" He asked her. The diner was practically deserted he just didn't want to be talking to everyone when he just really wanted to talk with Rory.  
  
"Sure" She answered and got off the stool. She followed him up the stairs to the small apartment. "What is it?" She asked and turned to face him.  
  
Jess moved close to her, "Will you go with me?" He asked her quietly.  
  
"What?" She asked him obviously confused.  
  
"To New York, for the funeral, will you go with me?" He asked her.  
  
"Yes" she answered him simply. She knew that had been a hard thing for him to ask her. She thought about the fact that the funeral was tomorrow, Friday. Oh well . . . she knew that she could get out of dinner for this. Rory leaned over and kissed Jess lightly. She closed her eyes letting herself get lost in the kiss.  
  
Jess's eyes slipped closed as he pulled her closer to him. Nothing mattered at that moment. Not his mom, not the funeral, not anything. Just Rory, and the kiss. Right then that was his whole world.  
  
Rory moved her hand to his shoulder while the other lightly rested on his cheek.  
  
Jess let his hands lay on her hips while he deepened the kiss. He slowly started to walk forward, walking Rory backward, till she was against a wall.  
  
Rory was slightly surprised as her back lightly hit the cold wall. She let out a small moan from the back of her throat as Jess lightly kissed her neck.  
  
Finally, they pulled away from each other as they heard Lorelai calling up to them from the diner. "Rory . . . school" She reminded.  
  
"Come on" Jess whispered grabbing his book bag and walking down the stairs with Rory.  
  
Rory smiled slightly as she grabbed her backpack. "Bye" She called to her mom and Luke as she walked with Jess toward the bus stop. Jess's arm slid around her waist and Rory smiled leaning against him slightly.  
  
They reached the bus stop and Rory let her book bag sit on the bench. Jess set his down as well. "So how are you?" Rory asked her boyfriend letting her hand rest lightly on his arm before it slid down to take his hand.  
  
"I'm fine" He answered her, which was pretty much true. He was okay. "you?"  
  
"I'm good" She said and nodded slightly. She saw her bus coming and Jess handed her the yellow book bag. "Thanks" she smiled at her boyfriend.  
  
"Yeah" He said and kissed her softly. He slowly pulled back, "Bye"  
  
"Bye" She whispered and turned to get on her bus.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: I know, I am the worst fanfic writer ever. It took me SO long to update. I'm so so sorry. I got sick then got really busy from schoolwork since I had been out. SORRY! I'm good now though. I am going to update again tomorrow. Earlier today I made some changes to chapter 7. I just like it better this way so check it out! PLEASE review. The more reviews I get the faster I update, promise! Thanks to all who have already reviewed this story. You are all amazing! I promise to update tomorrow! 


	17. Just a Few Hours

Title: Taking Care Of Me  
  
Author: Katie, OompaLoompa1212@aol.com  
  
Story Summary: Starts at Teach Me tonight and goes from there  
  
Spoilers: Up to and including "Teach Me Tonight"  
  
Pairing: Rory and Jess  
  
Authors Note: This is my very first fanfiction so PLEASE send me Feedback. Good or bad!  
  
Distribution: Please . . .if you want to put it somewhere do, all I ask is that you send me the URL to wherever you put it. Thanks :)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything Gilmore Girls. I wish I did though.  
  
Chapter: Seventeen, Just a Few Hours  
  
Rory was in her room packing a duffel bag. Luke and Jess were going to pick her up and they were going to drive to New York. They were to stay in Liz's apartment and then go to the funeral. They'd probably stay for the weekend and come back mid-Monday. Rory finally finished packing and grabbed her duffel and set it by the door. She ran up the stairs to her mom's room and sat down on her bed. "Hi" She smiled slightly.  
  
"Done packing?" Lorelai packed and received a nod from Rory. "I'm a little impressed" Lorelai smiled. She had always sucked at packing. She blamed it on her mother. Packing was always so stressful for her a kid.  
  
In some ways Lorelai hated the idea of Rory going with Jess to New York but knew that they wouldn't do anything that wouldn't normally happen. Lorelai had given them the house to themselves over night on more than one occasion and could tell that Rory and Jess really cared for one another. Lorelai's thoughts were interrupted by a car horn.  
  
"That's them" Rory said and stood up. Lorelai stood as well. Lorelai gave Rory a short hug, "Be careful," she warned and Rory nodded.  
  
"I will" She promised and hugged her mom one more time before going down the stairs and to the car. Jess helped her with her bag then Rory and Jess got in the back seat of Luke's truck.  
  
"Hi Rory" Luke said as she got in.  
  
"Hey" Rory answered.  
  
Jess lightly laid his hand on Rory knee as Luke drove. Rory lightly rested her head on Jess's shoulder. She wondered what he was thinking. She wasn't sure exactly how to help him.  
  
After an overly long drive Luke pulled the car into the apartment buildings parking lot and they all got out of the truck. Everyone got there bags and slowly made there way inside the building. They went in the elevator that seemed to take forever to get to the top floor. When they finally stood in front of the door they wished the elevator had taken longer.  
  
Rory wasn't sure what to do. She was the only really detached one to this and even she wasn't totally detached. She cared so much for Jess who she could tell was in pain right now. She timidly reached out and held Jess's hand. Jess intertwined their fingers as Luke unlocked and opened the apartment door.  
  
Everything inside looked exactly how Jess remembered it. Clothes and old food and just about everything else were scattered everywhere. Jess slowly let go of Rory's hand and walked to his old room and dropped his stuff. Luke went to his sister's old room and let his stuff hit the floor in there before quickly walking out. He wasn't ready to spend a lot of time in there just yet. He went back out into the main room and started to clean up a little.  
  
Rory walked over to Jess's room remembering when she had come here to see him. She pushed the door open and dropped her bag next to Jess's. She looked around his room amazed by the amount of stuff still in it despite that fact that he was living in Star's Hollow.  
  
Jess was sitting on the bed in his room looking at a spot on the wall. Rory walked over and sat down next to him. She reached over and took his hand squeezing it lightly.  
  
"Thanks" Jess said to her after a moment.  
  
"What for?" She asked him looking over at him.  
  
"Coming here, and everything" He answered her. She had really been there for him the past week or so.  
  
"Anytime" She said with a small smile. The way that she said it, Jess knew she meant that. Rory kissed Jess's forehead lightly before he closed hi eyes and kissed her lips. Rory closed her eyes as well as Jess leaned her back on the bed.  
  
After a while they broke apart and Rory lay there with him. She let her head rest on his chest lightly. "I love you" She whispered to him.  
  
"I love you too" He whispered back to her. He lightly ran his hand through her hair. In a few hours he was going to his mothers funeral. He sighed softly hating even thinking about it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: So, that's all for today but tomorrow is Saturday so I'm gunna update once, maybe even twice! I promise to update at the very least twice this weekend, maybe (probably) more! THANK you so much to everyone to reviews this fic. You are all so nice and so sweet. You are my favorite people ever. Please review this chapter! 


	18. The Funeral

Title: Taking Care Of Me  
  
Author: Katie, OompaLoompa1212@aol.com  
  
Story Summary: Starts at Teach Me tonight and goes from there  
  
Spoilers: Up to and including "Teach Me Tonight"  
  
Pairing: Rory and Jess  
  
Authors Note: This is my very first fanfiction so PLEASE send me Feedback. Good or bad!  
  
Distribution: Please . . .if you want to put it somewhere do, all I ask is that you send me the URL to wherever you put it. Thanks :)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything Gilmore Girls. I wish I did though.  
  
Chapter: Eighteen, The Funeral  
Rory was in the bathroom of Liz's apartment finishing getting ready for the funeral. She was wearing a knee length black dress and her hair was left down. She sighed softly. She wondered if this was the right thing to wear. She shook her head slightly and walked out of the bathroom. She glanced around the main room. Luke had made the place almost spotless. He was now in Liz's old room getting ready. Rory went to Jess's door and knocked softly.  
  
"Come in" She heard Jess say from inside. She opened the door and walked inside closing it behind her. Jess was standing, obviously just finishing getting ready. "You look nice," He said to her as she came in.  
  
"Thanks . . . so do you" She answered him. She walked over to him and he kissed her softly. They slowly pulled back. They had to leave in about 10 minuets. Rory and Jess sat on his bed talking about meaningless things.  
  
"You ready?" They heard Luke ask from the main room.  
  
"Yeah," They answered in the affirmative. They came out and they all took the elevator ride down and got in the cab Luke had called earlier. They got to the funeral hall and slowly walked inside. The three sat down and watched as others who knew Liz filled into the small room. Jess didn't know half of these people. He had never seen them in his life. Luke knew a few, some of Liz's old friends.  
  
The pastor started talking and one of Liz's best friends went up to give the eulogy. Anggie went up and started to talk about how great Liz was.  
  
It was amazing to Jess how this woman, his mother's best friend, could tell parts of different stories. She would tell the good parts but leave out anything bad. Never mentioning Jess's father or Liz's drinking, or Liz's various boyfriends.  
  
Luke sat listing to the half-finished stories of his sister's life. He shook his head slightly almost not believing that he was here, that this was happening. How could it be? Luke looked over at Jess who was sitting watching Anggie give the speech. Jess's face showed none of his emotionless.  
  
Rory listened to the eulogy in silence. She glanced at Luke who had a look of disbelief. She then looked at her boyfriend who looked completely emotionless. She lightly rested her hand on his. He wrapped his hand around hers but with that exception of that there was no change.  
  
After the eulogy everyone went to the cemetery for the burial. The entire time Luke kept the look of disbelief and Jess's the emotionless one. After the burial everyone went to Anggie's house. She had various food items scattered around her house and everyone was in the living room of her home telling their great Liz stories. After they had been there for around a half-hour Jess almost felt like standing up and telling some story about her boyfriend hitting him, or Liz getting drunk. It wasn't that he wasn't upset about his mother's death, he was, but listening to everyone sit around and tell half fake stories about Liz was driving him insane. Jess abruptly stood up and walked out of the house. He sat on the stairs leading to the front door. After a few minuets the door behind him slowly creaked open. He glanced at over his shoulder and saw Rory. He walked over and sat down next to him.  
  
"I thought you quit," She said referring to the cigarette in his hand.  
  
"I did," He said. Which was true, he did quit, and he completely intended to stick with that, this was just the exception. Rory nodded slightly.  
  
"Alright" She said and didn't say anything for a moment, she didn't want to ask him if he was okay because she knew he wasn't. She felt so stupid and so useless. She wanted to help him, she just didn't know how. "So, why you'd leave?" She finally asked.  
  
"I just couldn't be there any more." He said still looking at the busy street. "Hey I'm going to head back to Liz's, can you tell Luke I left?" He asked her abruptly.  
  
"Sure" She answered. Jess got up and started walking. Eventually he got in a cab and got back to his 'home'.  
  
Rory went inside and found Luke. Not long after they caught a taxi and went back to Liz's. When they got there Jess was no where to be found. Rory was a little worried but Luke figured that he just went out. He knew New York like they knew Star's Hollow. Luke assured her that Jess was fine and would be back soon.  
  
Rory told Luke she was going to the coffee shop across the street and would be back soon and left. She crossed the busy street and went inside. She ordered a coffee to go and took it outside to drink it. She finished the coffee and was standing reading some sign when Jess came up behind her and lightly touched her back. Rory jumped slightly and turned around. "Jess" She breathed and wrapped her arms around him tightly. She closed her eyes for a moment just wanting to be close to him.  
  
When they finally pulled back Jess wrapped his arm around her waist. "Sorry I scared you." He said to her.  
  
"It's fine" She answered. "Where did you go anyway?" She asked.  
  
"Just around" He answered, "Why were you out there?"  
  
"Got coffee" She said and nodded slightly. "I know this is like the world's stupidest question, but, are you okay?" She asked him as they went inside the run-down apartment building.  
  
"I will be" He answered. They got in the elevator and it was going for a moment when all the lightly suddenly went out and the elevator car jerked to a stop.  
  
Rory let out a small scram not entirely sure what was going on. She immediately felt Jess's hand on her arm, "It's okay . . . the power just went out, it happens sometimes." He said soothingly. Rory sighed softly and let her head rest on Jess's chest.  
  
A bored voice could be heard over the elevator intercom telling them the power was out and would be back on soon.  
  
Rory took a deep breath her dark vision getting a little better.  
  
Jess's dark vision had kicked in almost immediately. He slowly wrapped his arm around her waist. He smiled as Rory's arms moved around his neck. "Are you okay?" he asked her and ran a hand through her hair.  
  
"Yeah, thanks" She answered him and leaned up to kiss him.  
  
After a few moments the elevator started moving again and the lights came on causing them to pull apart.  
  
They got out of the elevator and went into Jess's room. Jess lay down on his bed and Rory lay down next to him and he wrapped his arms around her. Jess lightly kissed Rory's forehead before they both drifted off to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: okay, here it is! I will update tomorrow I promise. I have no clue where I'm taking this so if you have ideas please let me know. PLEASE review this chapter, it was really hard to write. It is a little longer though, yea me. Okay, so review please, and thanx to those who already did! 


	19. Josh

Title: Taking Care Of Me  
  
Author: Katie, OompaLoompa1212@aol.com  
  
Story Summary: Starts at Teach Me tonight and goes from there  
  
Spoilers: Up to and including "Teach Me Tonight"  
  
Pairing: Rory and Jess  
  
Authors Note: This is my very first fanfiction so PLEASE send me Feedback. Good or bad!  
  
Distribution: Please . . .if you want to put it somewhere do, all I ask is that you send me the URL to wherever you put it. Thanks :)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything Gilmore Girls. I wish I did though.  
  
Chapter: Nineteen, Josh  
  
It was Sunday afternoon and Rory, Jess, and Luke were in Liz's apartment boxing up Liz's old things. Everyone who had wanted anything of Liz's had already came by and they weren't sure what they were going to do with the rest of it but the lease on the apartment was coming up soon and they couldn't just leave it. Rory and Jess were in the kitchen while Luke was in Liz's room.  
  
"So why do you have so much stuff here?" Rory finally asked after a long few minuets of silence.  
  
"What do you mean?" He asked her looking up for a moment before going back o putting his mother's belongings in various boxes.  
  
"Your room, it's full of stuff, books, videos, clothes, you've been in Star's Hollow a while now and your room here still looks like you live in it" She answered him.  
  
"I don't know, I guess I just needed to know that if I ever had to come back I could and leaving some things here provided that sort of safety net." He told her not looking up from what he was doing, "But I guess it's going to Star's Hollow now" He finally finished.  
  
"Right" Rory said putting the last of the things from the counter into a box. "That's it" She announced.  
  
"Yeah that's all the kitchen stuff" He said and nodded slightly. "Do you want to go get something to eat before I do the stuff in my room?" He asked her.  
  
"Sure" She could tell that he just wanted to leave. She hated to pack after things like this because packing things up just made it final. Like when everything was in a box you knew you hadn't just dreamed everything, all of it really happened and you really had to deal with it.  
  
Jess went back and told Luke the were going for food. "Be careful" He told them as they walked out. As they got outside the sun was shining brightly and Jess lightly wrapped his arm around Rory's waist. Rory let her hand rest on his shoulder lightly.  
  
"So, how are you?" Rory finally asked Jess after they had been walking a few moments in silence.  
  
"Fine" He answered her. Truth be told, he wasn't sure how he was. His mom had died and he didn't know how he was supposed to react. Of course it was his mom, but they were never that close. Then cleaning out his old house was a little too much. He remembered way to many things happening in that house and very few of them were good.  
  
Jess and Rory walked into a small dinner not unlike Luke's and sat down at a table. They ordered and Rory lightly rest her hand on his knee while he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.  
  
"Jess?" He heard a voice behind them ask. He turned his head to se someone that used to be his friend. "Josh" he answered.  
  
Josh sat down across from Jess and Rory at the table and glanced at Rory before giving Jess a 'way to go' look.  
  
At that moment Jess realized that he was a completely different person than he had been in New York, he had changed so much without even realizing it. A lot of it was due to Rory.  
  
"So, some of us are hanging out later, you in?" Jess heard Josh ask.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: I know, short, but my mom wants me to come watch a movie with her, I'll update tomorrow or the next day at the latest. So ideas? Send 'em to me. Reviews, PLEASE!!!!! 


	20. Half an Hour

Title: Taking Care Of Me  
  
Author: Katie, OompaLoompa1212@aol.com  
  
Story Summary: Starts at Teach Me tonight and goes from there  
  
Spoilers: Up to and including "Teach Me Tonight"  
  
Pairing: Rory and Jess  
  
Authors Note: This is my very first fanfiction so PLEASE send me Feedback. Good or bad!  
  
Distribution: Please . . .if you want to put it somewhere do, all I ask is that you send me the URL to wherever you put it. Thanks :)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything Gilmore Girls. I wish I did though.  
  
Chapter: Twenty, Half an Hour  
  
"I don't know" Jess answered after a few moments of silence. He glanced over at Rory who had gone over to the counter to get a cup of coffee. He knew she wouldn't be comfortable hanging out with his old friends and he didn't want to leave her alone in the apartment. Jess shrugged slightly.  
  
Josh noticed how he had looked over at Rory, "She can come," He added when Jess only shrugged. "What's the deal with her anyway?" Josh asked letting his eyes linger on Rory a little longer than needed.  
  
Jess rolled his eyes, Josh really hadn't changed. "Nothing, man, she's my girlfriend" Jess said and left it there.  
  
"She is so not your type" Josh answered and continued when he received a 'enlighten me' look from Jess. "She's from that town you went to right? Star's . . . something . . . Star's Hollow" He remembered, "That is like the smallest town ever, and being that it's where she's from she's a small town girl" He finished in a hillbilly accent.  
  
"What's your point?' Jess asked not too interested.  
  
"Jess, you 'had' any girl you wanted in New York and now you're 'going steady with the small town girl'? I don't buy it" Josh said and leaned back in his chair. He rolled his eyes when Jess offered no reaction with the exception of shaking his head. "Come on, hang out with us, half an hour" Josh promised. "Bring your girl, show her the big city"  
  
Jess looked over at Rory again, "I'll be right back" He answered Josh and stood and walked over to Rory.  
  
"Hey" Rory smiled softly when she saw Jess walking up to her. She kissed him quickly before looking at him. "You okay?" She asked softly.  
  
"Yeah . . . yeah, I'm fine" Jess answered her. "Hey, um he wants me to go hang out with him and some guys I used to know" He paused and Rory nodded slightly. "Do you want to?" He asked.  
  
"Do you?" She asked him. He sat down in one of the stools at the counter and Rory stood between his legs her forehead lightly resting on his. "I mean when will you see them again, right? And they are your friends"  
  
"They were my friends, I haven't had any sort of contact with them since I left. I used to be just like them." Jess answered thinking about how much he has changed and how much Josh hadn't. Jess jet his arms slightly wrap around Rory's waist and pull her closer to him. He kissed her lightly.  
  
Rory moved her arms around his neck and pulled away slightly when she needed air. She smiled at him, "What was that for?"  
  
"Nothing" He told her and smiled slightly lightly running one hand down her cheek before letting it rest on her waist.  
  
Rory smiled and thought about how different he was with her than everyone else. He talked to her differently, and acted differently, and everyone thought he was such a bad influence on her. "So . . ." She started breaking them both out of their trances. "The question is not if I want to go hang out with your friends, it's if you do" Rory concluded.  
  
"You're sure you don't mind?" He questioned and received a 'I promise' nod from Rory. " Half an hour, hour tops" he promised.  
  
Rory moved her hands to lightly touch either cheek; "Okay" She whispered and lightly kissed Jess. "I love you so much" She whispered when they pulled away.  
  
"I love you" He answered her softly. "Are you sure you want to do this, cause we really don't have to" He said not entirely sure he wanted to.  
  
"This is not about me, not even a little" She said with a small smile.  
  
Jess got off o the stool and took Rory's hand leading her back to the table. He sat down and she sat next to him. "Half an hour" he said to Josh and Josh nodded.  
  
Everyone finished their food before they stood and walked out of the diner to a location unknown to Rory.  
  
~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay, I wasn't going to have him g but I didn't know what else to do with the story so PLEASE send me ideas. Then I was going to have him go and Rory go back to the apartment but that wouldn't be as fun. So, here it is. PLEASE review. I will be updating lots now cause school is out for the summer! 


	21. I'm So Sorry

Title: Taking Care Of Me  
  
Author: Katie, OompaLoompa1212@aol.com  
  
Story Summary: Starts at Teach Me tonight and goes from there  
  
Spoilers: Up to and including "Teach Me Tonight"  
  
Pairing: Rory and Jess  
  
Authors Note: This is my very first fanfiction so PLEASE send me Feedback. Good or bad!  
  
Distribution: Please . . .if you want to put it somewhere do, all I ask is that you send me the URL to wherever you put it. Thanks  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything Gilmore Girls. I wish I did though.  
  
Chapter: Twenty-one, I'm So Sorry  
  
Josh led them to Jess's old friend's house, Robert. He was having a party. They walked inside and Jess protectively wrapped his arms around Rory's waist. He kissed her forehead softly, "You okay?" He asked her in a whisper.  
  
"Yeah" She said with a small nod. It looked as if the party hadn't been going on long but the line for the rest room was almost half way through the house and you could see a few guys drunk and still standing by the keg. You could also see girls crying and people being crazy. Well, it seemed crazy to Rory but to anyone who wasn't from Star's Hollow it probably wouldn't.  
  
Josh led Jess and Rory to a group of Jess's old friends. One girl that had previously dated Jess glared at Rory, who was now standing in the background, before hugging Jess who after a quick moment pulled away. After a moment Rory's cell phone started ringing. "I'll be right back" She said to Jess and walked into a back hallway that no one was in.  
  
"Hello?" She asked into the phone.  
  
"Hey, Rory" Lane said into the phone. "Your mom told me where you were, how are you?"  
  
"I'm okay" Rory answered. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was going it just all happened kind of quickly"  
  
"It's not a problem" Lane answered, "When are you coming home?" She asked.  
  
"Soon, a day or two I think" Rory said with a small nod. "Hey, I'll call you back later, okay"  
  
"Yeah" Lane said and hung up the phone.  
  
Rory turned around to go back out to the party but Josh was standing behind her. Rory gasped softly not aware he was there. He took a step toward her and she took a step back. Something about the look in his eyes was scaring her. She tried to look past him but couldn't. He kept walking toward her and she kept walking back.  
  
"So you've been with Jess a while now, right" He finally spoke.  
  
"Yeah, I have" She decided just to answer him.  
  
"Have you ever had sex with him?" He asked in a crass way.  
  
Rory shook her head slightly and Josh took a step toward her and Rory attentively took a step back. Her back hit a harshly cool wall and she let out a small scream.  
  
"We could have some fun you know" Josh said and closed the distance between them. He put his hands on her hips and let them slide to the button of her jeans.  
  
Rory tried to push him away but couldn't. She screamed for Jess but knew he couldn't hear her over the music. She felt Josh harshly grab her face and force his lips over hers. Rory turned her head as quickly as possible tears now running down her face. Josh grabbed her wrists tightly in his hands he squeezed tightly and Rory gasped in pain, "Stop . . . please" She begged the tears flowing freely now. Josh moved both his hands to her waist and held her tightly harshly pushing her back against the wall he unzipped her jeans. "Jess" She screamed. She almost couldn't believe that this was happening to her.  
  
Jess thought he heard Rory and looked around for her. When he didn't see her he walked in the direction he had seen her go and saw Josh and his girlfriend in the hallway. "Fuck" He said and ran over to them. He pulled josh away from Rory who was now sobbing and fell to the floor as soon as Josh was away from her. Jess hit Josh Square in the mouth then in the eye. Josh fell down before muttering something and running.  
  
Rory was sitting, crumpled on the floor, sobbing, her jeans unzipped. Jess's mind jumped to the worst possible conclusion. Jess went over to her and sat beside her. She automatically wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm so sorry" Jess whispered into her ear. He closed his eyes pulling her closer to him. She was now sitting on his lap, crying uncontrollably. "God, I'm sorry, Rory . . . I can't believe I let this happen . . . I am so, so sorry." Jess repeated over and over again.  
  
Rory sat in her boyfriends lap trying desperately to get her crying and shaking under control. She leaned her forehead against Jess's shoulder. She listened to him apologize over and over again and wrapped her arms tighter around him.  
  
After a few moments she stopped shaking and got her crying under control. She hesitated before looking up at Jess. She finally unwrapped her arms from around Jess and looked up at him. Her scared eyes meeting his concerned ones. "I'm so sorry," Jess said to her lightly tucking a lock of hair behind her ear.  
  
"I don't blame you, Jess" She said, "It's not your fault." She said and slowly stood up.  
  
Jess didn't answer her, but still felt guiltier about this than he had ever felt in his entire life. After she stood he stood up next to her. He slowly reached out and zipped then buttoned her jeans. He shrugged off his jacked and wrapped it around Rory. She slowly put her arms through the overly large jacket. It was so big on her but it made her feel safe. Jess made her feel safe. She leaned into him as he put his arm around her shoulders. He walked them back to Liz's apartment building. They stood outside neither wanting to explain this to Luke. "I'll talk to him." Jess offered  
  
"Thank you." She said with a small nod before they got up and entered the apt. They didn't see Luke right away but saw a not on the counter saying he was going to get a pizza and would be back soon. "I'm going to take a quick shower" She whispered and grabbed a set of nightclothes and went into the bathroom.  
  
Jess heard the water come on and sighed softly. He never should have went with Josh, he never should have taken Rory there. He knew Rory wasn't anything like them. He hit the wall angrily. Jess went into his room and changed his clothes. He wondered why Rory wasn't more upset with him. She had every right to be furious with him, but she wasn't, or didn't seem to be. Maybe she was mad. Maybe she hated him. His stomach twisted as he thought about the night's events. He sat down in his bed as he heard the water turn off. Rory walked into his room. She sat down next to him without a word. Jess glanced over at her, he had no idea what to say to her. "Rory . . . " He said with no idea how to continue.  
  
Rory was still shaking slightly and Jess lightly ran his hand down her arm to her hand and intertwined their fingers. Rory smiled slightly surprised at the amount of comfort that provided her. She winced slightly in pain as his hand lightly touched her hip. Her mind momentarily flashed back to Josh grabbing her hips and hitting her against the wall. "What is it?" Jess asked when Rory winced. Rory slightly gestured to her hip. "Can I see?" He asked and Rory nodded, Jess lightly pulled her pants down over the forming bruise so he could see it. He looked on the opposite hip to see one there as well. Jess took in a sharp breath as he saw it.  
  
Rory bit her lip. She felt slightly ashamed. She wished she had been strong enough to push him away. Jess looked up at her. Their eyes met and they held each other gaze for a moment before Jess closed his eyes and lightly brushed his lips over Rory's forehead. "Do you want to talk about it?" He asked her. Rory lay down on the bed and Jess lay next to her. Rory told Jess everything that had happened.  
  
Jess couldn't believe what he was hearing. He couldn't believe that he had let this happen to Rory . . . to his Rory. He was pulled back to reality by Rory's words.  
  
"The weird part is that the whole time I was thinking about you." She said looking at his chest instead of his eyes. "I was thinking that I knew you would protect me, that you wouldn't let anything happen to me, that you were supposed to be my first, that I loved you" She finished and finally looked up at him.  
  
"I'm not going to let anything happen to you Rory, not ever" He promised her.  
  
"Are you here?" They heard Luke ask as he opened the front door.  
  
"Yeah" Jess answered. "Do you want to stay in here while I tell him?" Jess asked his girlfriend.  
  
Rory timidly shook her head yes. "I'll come out in a minute" She promised.  
  
"You don't have to come out until your ready." Jess answered and wanted to kiss her but wasn't sure if she would want him to. "Can I?" He asked her.  
  
"Yes" She answered him without hesitation. She kissed him lightly closing her eyes. Jess left and went to talk to Luke.  
  
Rory sat up in the bed and looked around Jess's room. She remembered something Jess had said back in that diner. That 'he had been just like them'. Did that mean that he had done something like that? No, Jess wasn't like that. He would never do that. Rory hated that she thought, even for a moment that he would.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: As much as I would love to write more tonight I'm tired and this is my longest chapter EVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Okay, so the person who suggested a party-thanks. Also, please review!! I need you to. Everyone who already reviewed, thank you so much, you are truly amazing. Especially those long detailed reviews, I love those! 


	22. Those Damn Elevators

Title: Taking Care Of Me  
  
Author: Katie, OompaLoompa1212@aol.com  
  
Story Summary: Starts at Teach Me tonight and goes from there  
  
Spoilers: Up to and including "Teach Me Tonight"  
  
Pairing: Rory and Jess  
  
Authors Note: This is my very first fanfiction so PLEASE send me Feedback. Good or bad!  
  
Distribution: Please . . .if you want to put it somewhere do, all I ask is that you send me the URL to wherever you put it. Thanks  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything Gilmore Girls. I wish I did though.  
  
Chapter: Twenty-two, Those Damn Elevators  
  
Jess exited the room and saw Luke standing there. He sighed slightly not sure how to explain this to Luke. He told Luke to follow him out in to the living room, which he did.  
  
Luke could tell something had happened. Something bad. He hoped that it was something little that could be solved quickly but the look on Jess's face told him that there would be no such luck.  
  
Jess took a deep breath, "Rory and I went to get food earlier and we ran into one of my old friends. He took us back to another old friend of mine's house where a party was going on." Jess glanced up at Luke who obviously had no idea where Jess was going with this. "At the party Rory's cell went off so she left to answer it and Josh . . . attacked her" He said not sure how to phrase it.  
  
"What?!?" Luke exploded. "What do you mean attacked her, is she okay, what happened?" Luke asked trying to calm down.  
  
Jess swallowed, "She went into this little hallway in the back of the house and I guess Josh just followed her, and I didn't notice, and when I went to look for her I found them. Josh tried to rape her, but he didn't, I mean I think he kissed her, and he unzipped her pants but nothing beyond that. She has some bruises, and she's upset but she's okay" Jess said not entirely sure she was okay. He sighed softly wanting her to be okay.  
  
Luke nodded slightly realizing that this was hard for Jess to talk about, "It's not your fault" Luke told him. He could tell he was blaming himself. He looked like he did right after the car accident.  
  
Jess only shrugged in response. "We shouldn't of even went to the party, I should have went with her when she answered her phone, I should have noticed that Josh followed her, I should have found them sooner, I should have done a million things differently." Jess said.  
  
Rory was sitting on Jess's bed. Her arms wrapped tightly around her legs and her chin resting on her knees. She listened to Jess explain everything to Luke. She listened to Jess list the things she could have done differently. After a few more minuets they finished talking and Jess came into the room with a pizza box.  
  
"Hungry?" He asked setting it on the foot of the bed. She opened the box to see a few pieces missing that Luke had took for himself before giving Jess the pizza. She took a piece out and put it in napkin picking at it, not really eating it. Jess watched her for a moment. He slowly sat down next to her and got a piece of pizza for himself.  
  
"Thanks" She said softly and he simply nodded in return. She finally ate her pizza. She glanced at Jess out of the corner of her eye. As hard as she tried she couldn't get the question out of her head. Had he ever done anything like that? Would he of, back then, we he lived in NY, if the opportunity presented it's self, would he ever do anything like that. The rational side of her brain knew he would never, ever, even consider doing anything-even remotely like that, but the insane, hurt part just kept hearing him say 'I used to be just like him'.  
  
She picked up the pizza box and set it on the table by his bed. She threw away her napkin and lay down. She rested her head lightly on Jess's chest. Jess lightly ran his hand through her hair and kissed the top of her head lightly. "I love you so much" He whispered into her hair.  
  
Rory smiled softly, "I love you . . . " She whispered back. Rory slowly fell asleep. Jess didn't fall asleep until after Rory did.  
  
Rory was the first to wake up. She blinked a few times and glanced around herself. She remembered where she was and everything that had happened in a second. She sighed softly and slowly sat up trying not to wake Jess as she did so. She glanced at the clock, 7:30am. She didn't think she'd ever gotten up this early when she didn't have school. She sighed softly and looked down at Jess. She smiled as she watched her boyfriend for a moment. She leaned back against the wall staring off in to space.  
  
Jess slowly woke up about 5 minuets later. He looked up at Rory who looked like she was deep in thought. He slowly sat up beside her and it seemed as if she didn't even notice. "What are you thinking about?" He asked softly.  
  
Rory jumped slightly. She hadn't even realized he had woken up. Truth be told, she was thinking about Jess and if he had done anything like what had happened to her. It scared the hell out of her to think that he had. "Nothing" She lied quickly. She sighed softly and stood up and grabbed a change of clothes, "I'll be right back" She said and walked off in the direction of the bathroom.  
  
Rory went and changed before walking back out and going to the kitchen looking for coffee. After finding none she sighed and as she was about to turn around she heard Luke's voice behind her, "We'll go get coffee later if you want"  
  
"Oh," Rory turned around "Thanks." She said with a small smile. She tucked her hair behind her ear.  
  
"So . . . " Luke said not sure what to say, "How are you?" He asked.  
  
"I'm fine, Luke, really" She promised.  
  
Luke only nodded as Rory walked past him with a reassuring smile. Rory walked back into Jess's room. He was getting a change of clothes; "I'm going to go take a shower." He said as he walked out of the room.  
  
Rory nodded slightly and turned on her heals to walk out to the main room. After everyone was ready they went to a small coffee shop that Luke knew about. They were all sitting at the table, no one speaking. Finally, Rory lost all resolve. She asked Jess if she could speak to him and they went outside the coffee shop to the practically abandoned street.  
  
"Jess, I have to ask you something. And you have every right to hate me for asking you this because it's horrible, and I hate that I even thought it, but it's been bugging me and I need to ask you so that I can stop thinking about it." Rory said quickly and looked up at Jess.  
  
"Rory . . . Just say it" Jess said looking as his overly nervous girlfriend wondering what could possibly be so bad.  
  
"Jess, do you remember when you said that you were just like Josh when you lived here?" She asked and received a nod from Jess. "Did you ever . . . I mean, would you ever . . . " Rory tried to ask but found it difficult. "Have you ever done anything like what Josh did to me to someone?" She asked in one breath and immediately wanted to take it back. She saw the way Jess's face fell when she asked him.  
  
Jess heard her question and couldn't believe what he was hearing. Did she honestly think he would do anything like that? He didn't say anything for a long moment. He didn't know how to answer her question, how to respond to her. "Do you really have to ask me that . . . shouldn't you know if I was capable of something like that?" He said getting angry.  
  
Jess turned and went back inside. Rory followed closely behind him. Jess grabbed his jacket and told Luke he was going home. Before Luke could answer Jess turned and left. Rory went up to Luke next and told him she was going after Jess and she also left a stunned Luke behind. Luke decided to wait about half an hour before heading back to give them time to work whatever this was out.  
  
Jess got back to the building first and went to the elevator and Rory got in the same car by seconds. They were standing in the elevator in silence for a few moments before Rory finally looked over at him. "Jess, I'm sorry, okay, I'm really, really sorry." She said and sighed when he didn't say anything back to her.  
  
Jess wanted to say something but couldn't. He couldn't tell her that it was okay when she had asked her if he had ever raped a person before.  
  
The elevator car jerked to a stop suddenly and the lights went out. Rory screamed softly but remembered what Jess had told her previously about the power going out. Rory gathered herself and went to move closer to Jess and try to talk to him again when the elevator car dropped down a floor. Rory fell to the floor and gasped as the car halted suddenly once again.  
  
Jess remained standing but his legs had buckled for a moment. That had never happened before, at least never to him. Jess heard Rory fall to the ground and gasp softly and wanted so much to go over to her and wrap his arms around her but he quickly remembered that he was mad at her. He slowly walked over to the spot she was and sat down on the floor near her, but not overly close. "Are you okay?" He asked casually.  
  
"I'm fine" She said and slowly stood up. She was shaking slightly and used Jess's shoulder to help her up. "Sorry" She mumbled when she realized that she had done that. I was second nature for her to trust Jess, to lean on Jess when she needed something.  
  
Jess also stood up. He turned to look at her but she was facing the elevator wall.  
  
"Jess . . ." She started and turned around to see Jess looking at her. "I am so sorry that I had to ask you that. I mean the rational side of me knew that no, you would never do anything like that, but I was so hurt, and so scared, and I don't blame you for what happened but I just kept hearing you tell me that you used to be just like him." Rory said desperately trying to explain herself.  
  
Jess nodded slightly, "Rory, you asked me if I had ever raped someone . . . I didn't think that you would even have to question something like that, I never thought that you would think I could do something like that." Jess wasn't sure what to say because he didn't want to be mad at her. Because he wanted to understand and just move on.  
  
"I know, Jess." She said and looked over at him. "And I'm sorry, I know that you would never do that, I know that you are not capable of that, I'm sorry, please . . ." She almost begged just wishing they could forget about it.  
  
Jess looked over at her and sighed softly. He slowly reached out and lightly grabbed her wrist to pull her closer to him. But as soon as his hand wrapped around her small wrist she pulled in a sharp breath. Jess looked over at her and walked close to her. He pulled up her shirtsleeves a little to see small rings of bruises going all the way around her small wrists. "Shit" He mumbled to himself. He couldn't believe all the things that Josh had did to her. Jess closed his eyes and kissed her forehead softly.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Jess" She whispered as he kissed her forehead.  
  
"I am too, Rory" He answered and pulled her close to him.  
  
Jess lightly put his hand under her chin and tilted her face up to meet his. He lightly kissed her and she deepened it telling him that it was okay. Jess slowly walked her backwards until she lightly hit the wall. He slowly moved his hands from her waist to one in her hair the other resting on her back. Rory had on hand on Jess's arm the other lightly on his chest. They quickly broke apart as the elevator started again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Okay that's it for this chapter. My longest ever. It would have been up earlier but FanFiction.Net was being mean again. So, PLEASE review. I haven't been getting many lately so I may just stop writing it. I don't know I'd like to keep it going if people are reading it. So, PLEASE let me know if you like it! 


	23. Jess's Room

Title: Taking Care Of Me  
  
Author: Katie, OompaLoompa1212@aol.com  
  
Story Summary: Starts at Teach Me tonight and goes from there  
  
Spoilers: Up to and including "Teach Me Tonight"  
  
Pairing: Rory and Jess  
  
Authors Note: This is my very first fanfiction so PLEASE send me Feedback. Good or bad!  
  
Distribution: Please . . .if you want to put it somewhere do, all I ask is that you send me the URL to wherever you put it. Thanks  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything Gilmore Girls. I wish I did though.  
  
Chapter: Twenty-three, Jess's Room  
  
Rory and Jess walked out of the elevator and into the apartment room. Everything was pretty much packed with the exception of Jess's room. Jess lightly rested his hands on Rory's hips and she walked into Jess's room. They walked in and shut the door behind them. Rory sat down on the bed and Jess sat down next to her.  
  
"So I guess we have to pack your room," She said looking around at the bookshelves and CD's and other miscellaneous things around Jess's room.  
  
"Yeah," Jess answered her. Jess looked over at his girlfriend and lightly ran his hand over her cheek. She looked at him and smiled softly. He returned it and kissed her. He rested one hand on her hip the other in her hair.  
  
Her hands went to Jess's shoulders. She closed her eyes and let herself fall into the kiss. Not thinking about anything else.  
  
Jess slowly moved on hand under her shirt to rest on her back. Jess let his eyes slip closed as he deepened the kiss.  
  
Rory moved her hands to Jess's jacket. She broke the kiss and leaned her forehead against Jess's. She moved her hands to the zipper of Jess's jacket and slowly pulled it down. She pushed Jess's jacket off his shoulders and looked up at him smiling slightly as he ran his hand from her back to her stomach under her shirt.  
  
Jess looked down at her before kissing her. He slowly leaned forward, leaning Rory backward until she was lying on the bed. He lightly ran his hand through her hair. Jess slowly pulled up the bottom of Rory's shirt pulling it over her head only breaking the kiss long enough to pull her shirt off and drop it next to the bed.  
  
Rory smiled slightly into the kiss deepening it. She pulled Jess's shirt over his head. When the kiss broke Jess looked down at her and she smiled nodding slightly. "I love you" She whispered.  
  
"I love you" He returned softly before his lips were on hers again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: I know this was the shortest chapter in the history of short chapters but I am leaving for Washington tomorrow to visit with family and won't have computer access. I just wanted everyone to know that I have decided to continue this fic. And I will be updating when I get home (in a week). Thanks to those who reviewed, please do if you haven't. Please tell me any story suggestions. 


	24. Afterglow, Packing, and GoodBye

Title: Taking Care Of Me  
  
Author: Katie, OompaLoompa1212@aol.com  
  
Story Summary: Starts at Teach Me tonight and goes from there  
  
Spoilers: Up to and including "Teach Me Tonight"  
  
Pairing: Rory and Jess  
  
Authors Note: This is my very first fanfiction ever so PLEASE send me Feedback. Good or bad!  
  
Distribution: Please . . .if you want to put it somewhere do, all I ask is that you send me the URL to wherever you put it. Thanks  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything Gilmore Girls. I wish I did though.  
  
Chapter: twenty-four, Afterglow, Packing, and Good-Bye  
  
Jess woke up to find himself in his room. Lying next to Rory Gilmore who was still sleeping. He couldn't believe that they had done it. He and Rory had slept together. He lightly kissed her shoulder before he found some clothes and went to take a shower.  
  
Not long after he left Rory awoke and glanced beside herself to find an empty space. She panicked for a moment bus when she heard the shower she took a deep breath and relaxed. She smiled softly to herself. She had made love with Jess Mariano. She couldn't believe that they had done it. She lay back down on the bed thinking about the previous night.  
  
She remembered Jess asking her several times if she was sure. And if she was ready. She remembered how scared she was but how she knew Jess wouldn't hurt her. She remembered remembering everyone telling her how much the first time hurt. And it did, but it was worth it. She remembered after it was done her lying next to him, worrying that he regretted it. Or that she hadn't been good enough. But he had moved slightly closer to her and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear before kissing her forehead softly and whispering to her that he loved her.  
  
Now she was lying in Jess's bed in New York basking in the afterglow of her first time. She wondered what she was going to tell people. What they were going to say to Luke and what she was going to say to her mom. She told her mom everything, but this? Could her mom handle this? But in this moment none of mattered because she was happy.  
  
Jess shut the shower off and walked back into his room. He looked over at Rory and walked over to the bed and lay down next to her. "I thought you'd be out for a while longer" He told her as she leaned her head on his chest.  
  
Rory smiled slightly and kissed his chest. "I am up kindda early, huh?" She asked glancing at the clock. 8:30 AM.  
  
"Yeah" Jess answered and kissed her softly. He closed his eyes pulling her closer to him.  
  
Rory smiled into the kiss also closing her eyes. She deepened the kiss slightly moving her hand to rest on the back of his neck playing with the small hairs there.  
  
After a moment Jess slowly pulled back and kissed her quickly, sweetly.  
  
Rory smiled before sitting up. She pulled one of Jess's shirts over her head and stood up. "I'm going to go take a shower before Luke comes in here" She said and kissed him quickly before standing and going toward the bathroom.  
  
Jess leaned back against the wall. He watched Rory leave and sighed slightly. He knew that to Rory loosing her virginity was a huge deal. He didn't know what either of them would have done if Josh had actually rapped her. What Josh had done was bad enough and had left bruises on both her wrists and her hips. But if Josh had rapped her, he wasn't sure Rory would have ever totally gotten over that or forgiven him for it. Because he sure as hell wouldn't have ever forgiven himself for it.  
  
Jess could tell that she was a little freaked out by last nights events but he could also tell that it was mostly just cause she didn't know how she was supposed to feel. She didn't know what she was supposed to say to people.  
  
Rory came back in with a pair if jeans and his T-shirt on. He smiled slightly and stood up and pulled her close to him. His arms wound around her back holding her closely. He kissed her softly before asking the question he knew she didn't have the answer to. "What do you want to tell people?"  
  
She sighed and leaned her against his shoulder, "I don't know," She said honestly. "I mean I tell my mom everything but this . . . can I tell her this?" She asked and received a small shrug from Jess.  
  
"It's up to you, we won't tell anyone if you don't want to" He said lightly running one hand up and down her arm while the other rested lightly on the small of her back.  
  
Rory smiled slightly. He was always so good to her. Rory kissed his shoulder softly before pulling back slightly, "I love you" She smiled.  
  
"I love you, too" He whispered.  
  
"So, lets pack now and deiced later" She said wanting to do something other than decide weather to include the world on her sex life. And packing had to be done so it seemed like the logical option.  
  
"okay" Jess smiled and sat down on his bed pilling books into one of the many boxes now lining his room. Rory sat next to him putting movies and DVDs and various other things into the box.  
  
A few hours later they were completely finished packing and were loading the sealed boxes into Luke's truck. They all fit but just barley. They were all standing in Liz's apartment. Jess in his room and Luke in Liz's. Rory sat on the counter in the kitchen. Jess slowly walked out of his room and to Rory. He took her hand intertwining their fingers and Rory jumped off the counter standing up and walking with him to the door. Luke walked out of his sister's room and slowly the three made their way out f the building. Luke was last walking out and shut off the lights after him, "good-bye, Liz" He whispered shutting the door and walking to the elevator. Rory had her arm around Jess and her thumb in his belt loop as they took the elevator ride in silence.  
  
They made their way to Luke's truck and all got inside. They sat down and glanced at each other before Luke started the car and drove to Star's Hollow.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
I know, I suck for not updating sooner but something came up and I didn't have computer access for the last month but I promise to better about updating now! So PLEASE send feedback. 


	25. I Have to Talk to You

Title: Taking Care Of Me  
  
Author: Katie, OompaLoompa1212@aol.com  
  
Story Summary: Starts at Teach Me tonight and goes from there  
  
Spoilers: Up to and including "Teach Me Tonight"  
  
Pairing: Rory and Jess  
  
Authors Note: This is my very first fanfiction ever so PLEASE send me Feedback. Good or bad!  
  
Distribution: Please . . .if you want to put it somewhere do, all I ask is that you send me the URL to wherever you put it. Thanks  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything Gilmore Girls. I wish I did though.  
  
Chapter: twenty-five, I Have to Talk to You  
  
Rory entered her house after kissing Jess quickly and saying good-bye to Luke. She shut the house door behind her and leaned against it for a moment. She smiled softly to herself and took her bag to her room and dropped it on the floor.  
  
"Rory, is that you?" Rory heard her mom ask from upstairs.  
  
"No." Rory answered from her room walking out and running into her mom who hugged her. "Hi," Rory and her mom slowly pulled back from each other.  
  
"How was it?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Uh, you know the funeral was sad and hard for Jess I think but the rest of the trip was okay." Rory said thinking about the last night. "Mom, I have to talk to you," Rory said softly and her and Lorelai walked over to the couch and sat down.  
  
"What is it?" Lorelai asked. She was concerned by the way Rory was speaking.  
  
"Last night . . . Jess and me . . . we uh . . ." Rory sighed softly looking down not knowing how to tell her mother that she had slept with her boyfriend. Rory couldn't believe that Lorelai had just started to like Jess and now Rory had to tell her that they had slept together. "Mom, Jess and I slept together" Rory said in one breath and glanced up at her mom then looked back down at the couch they were sitting on.  
  
"Oh," Lorelai said and took a deep breath before nodding slowly. She thought it was going to happen between her daughter and Jess she just hadn't been prepared to actually hear it. Strange as it was Lorelai was trusting Jess more and more. She had seen how much he cared for her daughter and how he loved her. "Were you careful?" She asked softly.  
  
Rory nodded slowly, "Yes," She answered grateful her mom wasn't just flipping out. "Mom, I know you are scared that he is going to hurt me, or that I'm going to get pregnant, or he is going to leave or something but none of that will happen. I promise, I love him, mom, and he loves me." Rory said looking up at her mom hopefully.  
  
"Rory, I know you love him and that he loves you, I just don't want you to go through what I went through," Lorelai said, "Just please be careful." Lorelai finished and Rory nodded and stood up ready to go into her room to unpack, "Ror, thanks for telling me."  
  
"Thanks for everything. I love you, mom." Rory said and walked back over and hugged her mom tightly before walking into her room. She wondered if they were going to tell people. If Jess wanted to tell Luke. She started to unpack and put her things in the right parts of her room.  
  
After a few hours Lorelai opened the door to Rory's room, "I'm dying of starvation" She said dramatically.  
  
"Lets go" Rory said grabbing her jacket and her mom's hand and walking toward Luke's. They walked in and sat down on the stools by the bar. "Hey Luke" She smiled.  
  
"Hi Rory" Luke answered and took their orders from Lorelai as Rory went up the stairs to the apartment to see Jess.  
  
Rory knocked once but she could hear the load music and knew Jess couldn't hear her. She pushed the door open and stopped seeing the boxes having invaded the small living space and Jess unpacking books in the corner.  
  
"Hey" She said standing next to him looking over his shoulder. Jess stood up so he was standing in front of her and kissed her lightly. When they pulled apart Rory laced her fingers through his on both their hands. "I told my mom," she said quietly.  
  
"Are you okay?" Jess asked and pulled her to him and kissed her forehead lightly not letting go of her hands.  
  
Rory smiled slightly and nodded. "She seems okay, I think she is starting to trust you" Rory smiled.  
  
"Good" Jess smiled slightly and leaned over and kissed Rory lightly. Jess pulled his hands away from hers lightly resting them on her hips.  
  
Rory moved her hands to Jess's back as they slowly pulled away from the kiss. Rory let her arms fall to her sides and she leaned against Jess for a second.  
  
Jess kissed the top of her head and pulled his hand through her hair before wrapping his arms around her. "I love you, Ror." He whispered into her hair.  
  
"I love you too" Rory answered before taking a deep breath and pulled back and smiled softly at her boyfriend. "You want to come down and eat with my mom and me?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah, sure" Jess answered wrapping his arm around her waist.  
  
When they got down the stairs Rory went and sat by her mom and Jess sat on the other side of Rory. He took her hand in his intertwining their fingers and Rory smiled.  
  
"Hi Jess" Lorelai said.  
  
"Hey Lorelai" He answered not sure how Lorelai felt about his and Rory's latest relationship developments. Sure he had slept with other girls but he had never had to see their parents afterward. He had never cared enough about the girls to care what their parents thought. But with Rory it was different. So many things were different with Rory.  
  
"So, bad news," Lorelai said remembering it when she saw Jess. She looked at Rory, "You know how you went to New York and left me to deal with a Friday Night Dinner all by myself. Well your grandparents forced me to tell them where you were. And I'm a horrible parent for letting you go, by the way. Well, anyway, they want you," She looked at Jess "To come to dinner tomorrow night" She finished.  
  
Rory looked over at Jess, "I can probably get you out of it" Rory said not knowing if she could but not wanting to force Jess to go through that.  
  
"No, it's okay. I'll go." Jess said and kissed Rory lightly.  
  
"Are you sure?" Rory asked after they had pulled apart.  
  
Jess nodded slightly. "Yeah."  
  
"Hey, Jess can you drive Rory there and then I'll meat you" Lorelai asked remembering that she would have to finish some stuff up at the inn and her parents all ready said it was acceptable for her to come and half an hour late since it was for work.  
  
"Yeah, sure" Jess answered.  
  
"Why?" Rory asked.  
  
"Oh, I'm going to get their late cause there is this huge thing at the inn." Lorelai said and nodded slightly.  
  
"Oh" Rory said and nodded slightly as Luke brought their food and sat in front of them.  
  
"Thanks" all of them mumbled and started eating.  
  
After they were done and had talked a while Rory and Lorelai stood up. Lorelai went to talk to Luke for a minute with Rory stayed with Jess.  
  
Jess slid his arms around Rory and let his hands slip under her shirt and rest above her hips.  
  
Rory smiled and grabbed the front of Jess's shirt and pulled him to her and kissed him intensely. After a long moment they pulled away and she rested her forehead on his. "Thank you for agreeing to go to this dinner" She said softly.  
  
"Yeah well, you went all the way to New York for me" Jess said and kissed her softly. "I love you so much" He whispered and pulled her closer to him.  
  
Rory smiled. Sometimes the way he talked her made her feel so loved. She moved her hands to rest on his cheeks. "You are so amazing" She said and kissed him again.  
  
Lorelai was going to go get Rory so they could walk home but she stopped when she heard Rory thanking him for agreeing to go to the dinner and heard what he said to Rory and Lorelai smiled to herself. She knew Rory was going to fall in love and have sex eventually and now that it has happened Lorelai was just glad that she found someone that loved her. And as much as she had been against the Jess thing in the beginning she was really glad Rory had him.  
  
Rory slowly pulled back from Jess, "Well I should go," She said and kissed him quickly before turning and walking over to her mom and leaving.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: okay, that was a really hard chapter to write which is the only reason it took so long to come out. But I'm all ready working on the next chapter so it should be out soon. Thanks to all who reviewed. PLEASE review this chapter. 


	26. The Dinner and Dinner Interruptions

Title: Taking Care Of Me  
  
Author: Katie, OompaLoompa1212@aol.com  
  
Story Summary: Starts at Teach Me tonight and goes from there  
  
Spoilers: Up to and including "Teach Me Tonight"  
  
Pairing: Rory and Jess  
  
Authors Note: This is my very first fanfiction ever so PLEASE send me Feedback. Good or bad!  
  
Distribution: Please . . .if you want to put it somewhere do, all I ask is that you send me the URL to wherever you put it. Thanks  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything Gilmore Girls. I wish I did though.  
  
Chapter: twenty-six, The Dinner and Dinner Interruptions  
  
Rory had just gotten home from school and dropped her backpack on the floor in her room. She checked the answering machine which held a message from her mom saying she would be an hour late to Friday night dinner instead of a half an hour and that she had all ready told the grandparents that. That left Rory and Jess alone with the grandparents for most of the night and Lorelai joining them for desert.  
  
Rory wondered what was going on at the inn that was taking up so much of Lorelai's time. They hadn't really spent any quality time together in a while.  
  
Rory sighed and walked to her room and lay down on the bed. Today had been especially stressful. She was just glad that now it was the weekend and after tonight's dinner she didn't have to do anything this weekend. She didn't have to worry about anything.  
  
Rory fell asleep and was woken up by someone knocking at the door. Rory sat up and saw the clock by her bed. 5:30. It was Jess he was coming over now and they were leaving for her grandparents house in an hour. Rory couldn't believe that she had slept that long. "It's open" Rory yelled to Jess and he came in the house.  
  
Jess walked through the house and to her room.  
  
"I fell asleep" Rory complained to her boyfriend as he sat down on the bed next to her. "Hey, you look nice" She said with a smile noticing that he had opted for a nice shirt and black pants.  
  
Jess smiled slightly and moved to kiss her. As their lips met Jess closed his eyes and leaned forward causing Rory to lay back.  
  
Rory let her eyes slip closed as Jess moved on top of her. She felt his hand unbuttoning her blouse. Rory smiled as she deepened the kiss. She slowly pulled back and opened her eyes. "I have to get ready" She said and kissed him quickly before slowly sitting up and grabbing her clothes before going to the bathroom to change.  
  
Rory came back to her room in a black dress and her mother's black heals. Rory smiled softly at her boyfriend as she stood in front of the mirror in her room and started to brush her hair.  
  
Jess came up behind her and gently pulled the brush out of her hand and started to brush her hair. After a moment he put the hairbrush down on the shelf and kissed her neck lightly. "You look beautiful." He whispered into her ear before she turned around and kissed him softly.  
  
"I love you," She said after they had pulled away from each other.  
  
"I love you, too." He answered and tucked her hair behind her ear. "So, how much are your grandparents going to hate me?" Jess asked her going and reclaiming his seat on her bed.  
  
Rory walked over and sat next to him resting her hand on his thigh. "My grandparents aren't that bad. If you get my grandpa talking about books I think you'll be okay." Rory said and smiled slightly. She glanced at her clock and stood up. She grabbed her purse and threw her cell phone inside it "Time to go," She said and reached out for his hand which he took.  
  
When they reached the Gilmore mansion they stood outside in front of the door. "You ring it" Rory said still looking at the door.  
  
"No, you ring it" Jess answered in the same playful tone she used.  
  
"I love you and I apologize in advance for whatever is going to happen in here" Rory said and kissed him quickly.  
  
"I love you too and I forgive you in advance for whatever is going to happen in here" Jess answered once they had broken apart. Jess reached over and took her hand intertwining their fingers.  
  
Rory leaned over and kissed him passionately before pulling back and standing next to him again. She ran her hand over her hair and took a deep breath. She squeezed his hand softly before ringing the doorbell.  
  
"Hello" the newest maid answered the door.  
  
"Hi, I'm Rory and this is Jess Mr. and Mrs. Gilmore are expecting us" Rory said like she did every time their was a new maid who didn't know her.  
  
"Yes, of course right this way." The maid said leading them inside and taking their coats.  
  
Rory smiled and looked at Jess before reaching for his hand, which she found instinctively. "Ready for this?" she asked.  
  
"No idea," He said and shrugged slightly.  
  
"3, 2, 1 . . ." She said before leading him to the main room.  
  
"Hi grandma" Rory smiled as her grandma walked over and gave her a quick hug.  
  
"Hello Rory" Emily answered before looking at Jess.  
  
"Grandma this is my boyfriend, Jess. Jess this is my grandma." Rory said and Jess pulled his hand away from Rory's to shake hands with Emily.  
  
"Nice to meet you" Emily said politely. "Likewise" Jess answered and nodded his head slightly.  
  
There was a brief moment of silence before Richard walked into the room. "Well Rory hello I didn't hear you come in" He said walking over to his granddaughter.  
  
"Hi grandpa" Rory smiled before introducing Jess.  
  
"Hello" Richard said to Jess before shaking his hand.  
  
"Hello" Jess answered.  
  
"Would you like anything to drink?" Emily asked everyone.  
  
"White wine please" Richard said to his wife.  
  
"Soda is fine" Rory smiled.  
  
"I'm fine, thanks" Jess said with a polite smile.  
  
"I'm going to show Jess around, we'll be right back" Rory said and grabbed Jess's hand and led him toward her room.  
  
Rory led Jess to her room and let him look around. He looked at her questioningly, "N Sync?" He asked looking at her. "This could be a real problem in our relationship." Jess teased.  
  
"My grandma put it up when she made this my room." Rory said with a smile. "Come on I want to show you something." Rory said taking his hand again and leading him to her grandfather's study.  
  
Rory stopped once she was inside and Jess stopped in front of her. "My grandpa's study" She said with a smile.  
  
Jess smiled walking around the small room and stopping in front of the oil painting of Rory. "Now I've seen everything," Jess said the amusement evident in his voice.  
  
"Shut up" She said and playfully pushed him. "I did it as a gift for my grandpa." She explained. "I just happy there isn't a swan" Rory smiled looking at the paining.  
  
"Dinner is ready" they heard Emily saying from the dinning room. Rory led Jess into the room and he took Lorelai's normal spot across from Rory.  
  
The four of them made small talk for a while before Richard looked at Jess. "So, Jess what do you want to do after high school?"  
  
Jess sighed almost inaudibly. Jess knew these questions were unavoidable but he hated the focus being on him especially when he knew Rory's family wouldn't like the answers. "I'm not sure, probably get a job" He said with a small nod.  
  
"No collage?" Emily asked. She all ready didn't like Jess. He didn't seem like someone who was acceptable for her granddaughter to be dating. She could tell Richard wasn't particularly found of him either.  
  
"You know Rory's going to Yale" Richard said and Rory leaned her heard against her hand and Jess glanced over at her.  
  
"I know" Jess said with a small smile.  
  
"What makes you think you can make something work with her if you aren't doing anything with your life?" Richard asked sternly.  
  
"Grandpa!" Rory interrupted and looked at him. Rory heard her cell phone start to ring and sighed. "I'll be right back" she said and went out of the room to answer it.  
  
Richard looked at Jess obviously still expecting an answer.  
  
"I don't know." Jess said and shook her head slightly. "But I love her and I'd do just about anything to be with her." Jess said honestly.  
  
Rory walked back into the main room so quietly that none of them even head her enter. "Jess . . .?" She said so softly that he almost didn't hear her. But he did and he stood up and walked quickly over to her.  
  
"Rory, what's wrong?" He asked urgently. "Rory?" He asked and wrapped his arms around her pulling her close to him.  
  
Rory let herself relax into him. "I don't know . . . that was mom, dad is in the hospital, in Boston. She is going; she's leaving in 20 minuets she just wanted me to know. She said she'd call when she knew something." Rory said not knowing how serious it was but knowing that if he was in the hospital and it was serious enough for her mom to be called it couldn't be good.  
  
The fact that her grandparents were right over there completely escaped Jess as he looked down at the girl in his arms. He pulled back from the embrace they were currently in and held her at arms' length for a moment. "It's going to be okay, he'll be fine" Jess promised and moved his thumb over her cheeks pulling away tears that had fallen.  
  
Rory nodded slightly not sure that it would be.  
  
Jess kissed her forehead lightly and moved his arms around her small waist and pulled her to him. He felt her arms move around his neck as she clung to him. She buried her face in his neck trying to make herself believe that it would turn out okay. "Don't let me go, okay." She whispered.  
  
"Never" He whispered back pulling her slightly closer to him. "I love you Rory." He whispered and kissed the skin behind her ear softly.  
  
"What would I do without you?" She asked in a small voice as she closed her eyes tightly.  
  
Richard and Emily had watched the entire thing wide eyed. They couldn't believe that this boy that had seemed so horrible could be like his with Rory. After a moment Richard cleared his throat cause Rory and Jess to break apart. Rory pulled her hands over her cheeks to get rid of the tears. Jess kept one arm around Rory's waist and kissed her temple softly.  
  
"If you want to go ahead home that would be fine." Richard said and Rory knew that was his way of telling her he was okay with Jess.  
  
"Thanks grandpa, but we can stay a while" Rory said and smiled at her grandfather.  
  
"Come with me Rory," Emily said standing and taking her hand walking with her to the bathroom and helping her wash her face. "You know, he seemed horrible until that happened." Emily said.  
  
"I know, he's normally not like that when other people are around. But he is really great" Rory said with a smile.  
  
When they came back they had desert and Rory and Jess left.  
  
When they got back to Rory's house they went into her room and Rory threw her stuff to the ground and Jess stood in front of her. "Are you okay?" He asked.  
  
Rory didn't answer she just leaned up and put her arms around Jess.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ A/N: okay, another really hard chapter to write so please give me your thoughts. Tell me anything you thought about this chapter. Also, any ideas!! And I promise Chris is not dying cause that would be too much death in one fic. So, I promise to update soon. 27 has all ready been started! 


	27. He Should Be Fine

Title: Taking Care Of Me

Author: Katie

Story Summary: Starts at Teach Me Tonight and goes from there (

Spoilers: Up to and including "Teach Me Tonight"

Pairing: Rory and Jess

Authors Note: This is my very first fanfiction so PLEASE send me Feedback.Good or bad!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Gilmore Girls. I wish I did though.

Chapter 27: He Should Be Fine

It was about 1:30 that morning and Rory was lying down in her bed being held onto by Jess's strong arms. Jess was asleep but Rory was wide-awake staring at the telephone. All she wanted was for it to ring and her mom to be one the other end telling her everything was okay.

Suddenly the load ring of the telephone broke through Rory's thoughts. Jess jumped slightly as he awoke. Rory thought the sound was in her head and didn't move to answer it.

"Rory, phone" Jess said in an informative tone.

"Right…right, okay" Rory shook herself out of her thoughts and left the room to get the phone. She answered the phone quietly. After a few moments on the phone with her mom Rory hung up and walked back into the bedroom and silently lay back down next to Jess.

"What is it…is everything okay" Jess asked worried as he slid his arm under her.

"Yeah, I think he's going to be fine. She said something like a sudden aneurysm or something like that, I think she is planing to stay with him in Boston for the week or something. But he should be fine." She said in a voice that made Jess worry about her.

"But that's good…what's wrong, why don't you seem happier?" Jess asked her lightly running his hand through her hair.

"I don't know, I guess I was just really scared and now I'm just relieved. I don't know, I am happy though, I promise." Rory said with a soft smile.

Jess leaned close to her and kissed her softly for a moment before lightly kissing her forehead. "I know you are, baby" he whispered. "Get some sleep, okay?" He added lightly.

"Okay," She smiled laying down and resting her head on Jess's chest. He kissed the top of her head lightly as they both drifted off.

I am SO sorry I haven't updated in SO LONG. School started and I'm involved in all the plays so I haven't had any time. But I was inspired today and I PROMISE to continue that thought. Please review. SORRY!


	28. Unwanted Guests

Title: Taking Care Of Me

Author: Katie 

Story Summary: What you didn't see in "Teach Me Tonight"

Spoilers: Up to and including "Teach Me Tonight"

Pairing: Rory and Jess

Authors Note: This is my very first fanfiction so PLEASE send me

Feedback…Good or bad!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Gilmore Girls…I wish I did though.

Chapter 28: Unwanted Guests

Jess was upstairs in the small apartment above the dinner reading a book Rory had lent him when he heard more noise then normal coming from the dinner below him. But, then again it was Saturday and the students of Star's Hollow did have the next week of school off for some carnival or festival or whatever it was that Taylor had thought up this time around. Whatever, it didn't matter much to Jess, what ever got him the well deserved time off school was fine by him.

Jess heard the noise slowly move up the narrow staircase to the apartment he shared with Luke and wondered what the hell was going on. The door to the apartment burst open and Jess was shocked at what he saw. "Kevin, Maria, are you serious?" He asked standing up.

"Jess…living the small town life…do you realize that we passed 3 stores on one street all devoted to the sales of little porcelain dolls, I want to puke" Kevin said walking into Jess's room.

Kevin was one of Jess's fiends from New York. One of his better friends. All most all the trouble Jess got into to he got into it with Kevin. Kevin was tall with dark eyes and short dark brown hair.

And Maria…she was one of Jess's girlfriends, if you could call it that. They got into trouble together and hung out and had a lot of good sex. But when Jess lived in New York that was what a girlfriend was to him. Maria was one of those startling beautiful girls. With long blonde hair and deep beautiful greenish blue eyes. She's tall; all legs and loves to show it all off. "I can't believe you're surviving here," Maria said to him with a slight smile.

"I'm surviving…what are you doing here?" Jess asked as Maria came up and hugged him. Jess turned his head as Maria looked up at him obviously expecting a kiss.

"Got bored" Kevin said as if it should have been obvious.

"You know, I don't think you're going to have much luck entertaining your self here either." Jess said. "This is the smallest of small towns," Jess added remembering how he first saw this town…before Rory.

"That's what you're for," Maria said suggestively.

They all heard footsteps on the stairs leading up to the apartment and they turned to see who it was interrupting their reunion.

Rory opened the door to the apartment and walked the short distance to Jess's room. She opened the door to find Jess and two strangers staring at her. "Um…hi?" She said in a small voice and walked over to her boyfriend. She kissed him quickly before standing next to him.

"Rory this is Kevin and Maria, fiends from New York, and this is Rory, my girlfriend," Jess said sliding his arm around Rory protectively. The memory of what happened the last time that Rory was around his friends from New York still fresh in his mind.

"Hi," Rory said in a small voice not knowing how to act. She hated being out of her element. She slid a little closer to Jess as he put his arm around her.

Kevin started to laugh. "So this is how you entertain your self in hicksville USA," Kevin took a few steps towards Rory and glanced up at Jess, "But she's so small town…how do you have any fun?" He asked enjoying the uncomfort that was so obvious on Rory's face. "Or is that what makes it fun?" Kevin asked glancing up at Jess face and noticing for the first time his lack of amusement. "Oh, come on, lighten up," Kevin said taking a step back.

"Stop, now" Jess warned and felt Rory move even closer to him. He kissed the top of her head softly.

"This is fucking hilarious," Maria finally said a small smile playing at her lips. "You're doing a pretty good job at playing the part. Good, small town, faithful, boyfriend. That'll last until you get bored." Maria smiled. "Jess, you know how it was with us…that was you, that hasn't changed and you know it, but the good girl phase is cute" She said taking one more good look at Rory before looking at Jess, "I'll drop by later…"

Maria turned and gave Kevin a look that clearly said we're going now. So he turned as well. They were on their way down the stairs but their conversation could clearly be heard. "How long do you give it until Jess cracks?" Kevin asked. "Until they've had sex a few more times" was Maria's answer. "So you think they've done it?" Kevin asked as their voices stared fading. "Please, you think he'd be with her if they hadn't?" Maria's voice was the last thing they could hear as the two went out of earshot.

Rory moved just slightly out of Jess's embrace. She stood there feeling completely detached from him for a moment. She finally turned to face him to find him staring at the space his friends had occupied not that long ago. Rory just stood there looking at him as her brain tried to process it all. Maria had opened up a fear of Rory's that had been there way back at the beginning of the relationship. She was a phase. A conquest. Nothing but the good girl. And seeing Maria…was that really what Jess wanted? She was so pretty and she knew it…her outfit left very little up to the imagination. He had obviously had sex with her…had a relationship with her. That was the kind of girl he liked.

Jess just stood there looking at the now empty space in front of him. Why had they come to Star's Hollow? Was that part of his life going to hunt him forever? Was Rory mad? Was she going to take any of it to heart. He hoped not. But it was Rory…she was probably going to think about it. The hardest thing was…that used to be him. He was exactly like Kevin and he wanted girls exactly like Maria. He had been such a horrible person. Jess, finally, slowly turned to face Rory who he was shocked to find all ready looking at him.


	29. ReDiscovered Fears

Title: Taking Care Of Me

Author: Katie 

Story Summary: What you didn't see in "Teach Me Tonight" and further...

Spoilers: Up to and including "Teach Me Tonight"

Pairing: Rory and Jess

Authors Note: This is my very first fanfiction so PLEASE send me feedback…Good or bad!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Gilmore Girls…I wish I did though.

Chapter: 29, Re-Discovered Fears

Jess looked over at Rory. She was fidgeting and her eyes were darting every witch way obviously to avoid eye contact with him. Jess sighed softly to himself and shook his head slightly. Why did this part of his life have to continuously hunt him? He was a completely different person when he lived in New York, and he had no interest in going back to that…right?

Rory finally sighed softly and walked over to Jess's bed and sat down. She picked a spot on the floor and concentrated on it with all her might. What if Jess wanted to go back to all of that? What if he spent some time with Kevin and Maria and decided that it was more fun to be with them then it was to be with that small town girl he knew he had? She knew she had to stop thinking like that, she could drive herself crazy worrying about things that Jess would never do to her. At least she knew the Jess she loved would never do that to her. Rory clenched her eyes closed as she felt the bed sink slightly as Jess sat down next to her.

"Rory…" Jess started softly not sure what to say to her. He turned and faced her while sitting on the bed. He noticed that she hadn't looked up from the floor since she sat down. He sighed softly and slowly reached over and lightly touched her hand.

Rory pulled her hand back as soon as she felt Jess's fingers softly run over the back of her hand. She didn't know why she did it but she did. She clenched her eyes shut for a second then opened them and slowly looked over at her boyfriend. For some reason she couldn't keep eye contact with him for more then a moment before she felt like she had to turn away. She hated that it was this easy for some one to rattle her. She hated that it was so easy for some one whom she'd never met to walk in and awaken some of her deepest fears, fears she wasn't even aware still existed.

Jess felt like his heart was breaking. Rory couldn't even look at him let alone touch him. He realized at that moment that he hadn't prepared her for this. He never really told her anything about his past. What he was like or who he was. He should have told her more; maybe then this would be easier. "Rory…please…" Jess said softly. Jess didn't know how to fix this, how to make it better. Was she mad at him? What did she want him to do? He didn't do anything, he didn't invite them. This wasn't his fault, but some how he had never felt guiltier in his entire life. "I'm sorry…" Jess whispered looking up at his girlfriend.

Rory felt tears begin to fall down her face. The worst part was that she had no idea why. Jess didn't do anything. Why was she so upset? Rory just sat there staring at the ground feeling tears run down her face and watching them hit the ground below her, or sometimes hit her shoe. She could feel Jess's eyes on her.

Jess felt physically sick as he watched the tears fall from Rory's face. He wanted to help her, make it all better. But he knew he couldn't. "Rory, baby, please talk to me…" He whispered. Jess felt tears come to his own eyes as he watched his girl friend cry.

Jess had never sounded so small or scared to her as he did in that moment. "I'm sorry," Rory choked out through her tears. Rory finally looked up at Jess. She could tell by his eyes that this was hurting him. She never wanted to do that. She hated that she was hurting Jess. And she knew that he hated the she was hurting.

"Don't be," Jess answered her quietly. Jess, out of habit, reached his hand out to pull the tears off Rory's face. When he realized what he was doing he suddenly stopped and looked up into Rory's eyes. "Can I?" He asked. He sat there, frozen, looking into the drowning eyes of his girlfriend, feeling his heartbreak.

Rory honestly didn't know how to answer him for a moment. But finally, after what seemed like forever of her just sitting there looking as deep into his pain filled eyes as she could see, she slowly nodded her head, "Yeah…" She whispered. She felt his hand softly brush over her cheek pulling all her tears away. But as soon as he did more replaced them. Rory shifted where she was sitting so she was now facing Jess. She tried to force a smile but she couldn't get one out. She sighed softly as she felt Jess's hand rest softly on her cheek as his thumb continued to collect the ever-present tears falling there.


	30. I Know…

Title: Taking Care Of Me

Author: Katie 

Story Summary: What you didn't see in "Teach Me Tonight"

Spoilers: Up to and including "Teach Me Tonight"

Pairing: Rory and Jess

Authors Note: This is my very first fanfiction so PLEASE send me

Feedback…Good or bad!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Gilmore Girls…I wish I did though.

Chapter 30:

Rory leaned into Jess's hand slightly. She took a few deep breaths and started to get her tears under control. She hated the pained look in Jess's eyes. She hated the way she was feeling at that moment. "I'm sorry…" She mumbled looking up at Jess.

"Don't be…you didn't do anything." Jess whispered as he tucked a stray lock of her hair behind her ear. "I'm sorry…" He added and he lightly ran his hand down her arm to meet her hand which was clenched into a small fist. He closed his eyes for a brief moment before he rested his hand on top of her smaller, balled up one. "What got to you this bad about this?" Jess asked not know any other way to phrase it.

"I feel so stupid…I just…what they were saying, its things I used to worry about. And I know now that its not true…or at least I thought I did…" Rory looked up at Jess to see the confused expression on his face. "Things like just being a phase for you…the good girl…" Rory trailed off as she watched Jess's confusion turn to hurt.

"Rory, how could you think that? After everything, how could you possibly think that I look at you that way? I've never thought of you like that, I thought that by now you would know that." Jess finished still looking at Rory who was looking back at him. Did she honestly believe that she was a conquest for him? He could understand her thinking that at the beginning of the relationship…but now? After everything they had been through together, how could she still think that way?

Rory looked back at Jess. "I don't think that way. I just…I was scared about it at one point, a long time ago…But hearing someone else say it…some one you were with at one point…And someone who you were close to…It just got to me. I'm sorry Jess." Rory didn't know she could have let herself believe that Jess didn't love her. She looked up at Jess and noticed that all the emotion was gone from his face. He was now with her like he was with everyone else. "Please don't look at me like that," Rory whispered moving her hand slightly to intertwine their fingers.

"Like what?" Jess asked a little harsher then he meant to. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that as mean as it sounded." Jess said to her and gave her hand a small squeeze. Jess sighed softly. How could she think that?

"Like I'm everyone else…you're not supposed to be guarded around me." Rory said softly and moved a little closer to him.

"Rory, right now you sound like everyone else…you were always the one that trusted me…that knew I wasn't trying to be with you because it was the 'good girl conquest'…how could you think that now?" Jess asked her. His eyes still were showing no emotion.

Rory closed her eyes for a moment and took in a deep breath. That hurt, but she knew she deserved it. "I know that you love me, and that I'm not a conquest, it just scared me to see who you used to be and who you used to be with and hear them say all those things. I know that's no excuse. Please Jess…I'm sorry…" Rory softly touched Jess's cheek with her free hand and looked into his still emotionless eyes.

Jess nodded slightly. He could tell she was sincere in all that she was saying. He slowly wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him. He buried his head in her hair and let a few tears escape from his closed eyes.

Rory tightly wrapped her arms around her boyfriend. She rested her forehead on his shoulder and let a few stray tears fall from her eyes. "I love you, Jess." She whispered and pulled him closer to her when she felt his tears on her neck.

"I love you, Rory" He answered drawing small circles on her back with his fingers. "I love you" he whispered.

They slowly pulled back from each other. "Do you still want to come over…we have the house since mom's still in Boston." Rory said pulling her hand across her face to pull away the tears.

"Sure…I guess…" Jess answered her. He didn't want this to come between them, not after everything. He figured he could go over for a while and leave if it got to be too much.

"Great…" Rory trailed off quietly as she stood up. She sighed softly to herself. How could she of thought that? Rory turned to face Jess and saw the still empty look in his eyes. Rory closed her eyes for a moment and loosely wrapped her arms around Jess's neck as he stood up next to her. She felt Jess's arms go around her waist as she leaned up and kissed him softly. She could feel him returning the kiss and could feel that it was half hearted. She pulled herself out of the kiss and pulled herself close to him, "I'm sorry" She whispered before pulling away, grabbing his hand and starting the walk to her house.


	31. You Should Know

Title: Taking Care Of Me

Author: Katie 

Story Summary: What you didn't see in "Teach Me Tonight"

Spoilers: Up to and including "Teach Me Tonight"

Pairing: Rory and Jess

Authors Note: This is my very first fanfiction so PLEASE send me

Feedback…Good or bad!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Gilmore Girls…I wish I did though.

Chapter thirty-one: You Should Know

As they walked into Rory's house she threw her jacket on the couch and went into her room. She sat down on her bed and looked up at Jess who was just standing there. She closed her eyes for a moment. Nothing had changed on the walk to Rory's home. They had barley said two words to each other and Jess never lost the emotionless look from his face. Rory knew she deserved this and that it was her fault but it was killing her.

"What do you want to do?" Rory asked trying her best to sound normal and happy. "We can read or watch TV or a movie or whatever you want…" Rory trailed off.

"Doesn't matter" Jess answered sitting down on the bed a little farther from Rory than he normally would. Part of him just wanted to run. To get away from Rory for a little while and let him self think. She hurt him. And the fact that she didn't trust him like she said she did brought up questions about whether or not she loved him like she said she does. "You can pick"

Rory sighed softly, "You don't want to be here with me" Rory said, it wasn't a question.

"I'm sorry," Jess said. It wasn't worth lying and trying to convince her that he wanted to be there. Part of him did want to run but another part of him was scared that if her ran he wasn't going to come back. And of what he would do while he was running. Jess finally looked back up at Rory, "Do you love me?" He asked her quietly.

"What?" Rory asked. Her head shot up and her eyes found his, "Of course I love you"

"Don't just say that to me out of habit" Jess said a little bit harsher than he meant to and saw Rory physically recoil at the sound of his voice. "This is the second time that you've had to question who I am now based on who I used to be" Jess said not entirely sure what he was trying to say. "Do you love me, because part of love is trust, and if you can't trust that I'm someone different now then you don't love me, Rory" Jess finished his voice calming down.

Rory stood up and walked a little away from Jess. "Jess, I do love you and I do trust you. When Kevin and Maria were here…that kind of stuff used to really scare me, that I was just a conquest for you, them saying it just brought it back up." Rory tried to explain herself.

"It shouldn't scare you" Jess said harshly as he stood up a few feet from Rory. Jess took a deep breath to calm him self down and closed his eyes for a moment as he saw tears fall down Rory's face. He hated seeing her cry, he especially hated that it was his fault. "Rory, back in New York you should have never had to ask me if I had raped anyone before. But, even more now, about this, I love you, of course you are not a conquest to me, but that shouldn't have even been a question at this point. Months ago, when all you knew about me was my past that was a fair question. But now, after everything, how could you ever even think that?" Jess said and finally looked up and met Rory's eyes with his. "Rory, if you were just a conquest, we wouldn't still be together…we slept together in New York" He finished most of the emotion gone from his voice.

Rory looked at Jess. She was holding his gaze with her own and tears were streaming down her face at a constant rate. "I apologized for New York a million times Jess, and I apologized for this to. I'm sorry." She said fighting to make sense through her tears.

"That's not the point Rory" Jess sighed.

Rory slowly walked closer to Jess until he reached his hand out and grabbed her arm softly but firmly. The skin to skin contact that normally made them both so happy made Jess feel sick to his stomach. "Don't, please" Jess said not wanting at that moment to be that close to her. Rory nodded and took a step back.

"Rory, if its this easy to make you think that you're just a conquest for me, then you don't love me, and you don't believe that I love you." Jess sighed hating that he was hurting her but knowing he wasn't willing to just let this go. "Rory, no one should ever be able to just walk in and within 15 minutes make you think I'm just using you for sex, that's crazy. You should know after everything we've been through and everything that we've done that I'm not just using you. And if you don't know that, if you can't just believe that I love you then we shouldn't be together." Jess finished trying desperately to hide everything he was feeling. He loved her more than anything in the whole world and this conversation was killing him. All he wanted to do was take it all back and tell her everything was fine and make her stop crying and just be with her. But he couldn't continue this relationship if his past was always going to haunt them.

Rory just stood, shocked, tears falling freely down her face.

"I'm going to go home, and give us both some time to think." Jess said and sighed. "I love you, Rory" Jess closed his eyes for a moment and as he walked past her he heard her crying and kissed her temple feather lightly. "I love you more than anything Rory, but I can't do this if you can't love me." He whispered and finally tore himself away from Rory and walked out of the house.

As soon as Jess walked out of the house Rory fell to her knees crying. Some where in the back of her mind her brain was reregistering that the phone was ringing. Rory heard her mom's voice fill the house as the answering machine picked up the phone. Rory found the phone and picked up. "Mommy…"

Rory cried into the phone and told her mom everything.


	32. Sleeping Well

Title: Taking Care Of Me

Author: Katie 

Story Summary: What you didn't see in "Teach Me Tonight"

Spoilers: Up to and including "Teach Me Tonight"

Pairing: Rory and Jess

Authors Note: This is my very first fanfiction so PLEASE send me

Feedback…Good or bad!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Gilmore Girls…I wish I did though.

Chapter: thirty-two, Sleeping Well

It had been about a week since Rory had last seen Jess. Loreali came home and had many trips to Luke's by herself. It was around 8:00pm and Rory hadn't left the house for anything except school since the fight. She had even called the grandparents and said she was sick. That's where her mom was, left to fend for herself at her parent's house. Rory sighed softly and stood up from the couch she had been wallowing on for the past few hours. She had to get out of the house, at least for a little while. All she had been doing was thinking about Jess. She loved him, she knew she loved him. She needed him to know that now. She didn't know how to prove it to him, or how to show him that she wasn't going to repeat her previous mistakes.

Rory sighed softly as she walked out of the front door. She smiled to herself as the cool evening air hit her arms. She walked past the diner where she could see Luke inside. By now everyone in town knew some variation of what happened. She walked past Doosey's where Dean gave her an 'I told you so' look. Rory lowered her head and speed up her walk.

Rory found herself at the bridge. As she walked closer to the center of the bridge she could see Jess sitting there, his legs dangling off the side of the bridge. Rory thought about turning around and running back home but he had all ready turned and looked at her.

Rory nodded slightly and took a deep breath before walking toward him and sitting down a couple of feet away from him. "I didn't know you'd be here" She said quietly.

"I can leave" Jess answered and went to stand up.

"No, I don't want you to" Rory said softly. "Look, I just, I need to say something, 'kay?" Rory said and looked over at him.

Jess nodded in response, "Say it" Jess said looking at Rory.

"I love you. I'm sorry. I know that doesn't make up for anything and that it doesn't make everything right but I'm so so so sorry" Rory said and slowly looked over at Jess. "I never meant to hurt you and I never thought that it would be so easy to make me think the way I was. I don't think I actually thought that you were just using me, I think I just wanted the reassurance of hearing you say it." Rory didn't know how else to explain it as she pulled her hair back and tucked it behind her ears. She fidgeted nervously as Jess seemed to take everything in.

"Rory, I need you to know that I'm not who I used to be and I need you to trust me." Jess said as he watched her carefully.

"I know, and I do trust you, I always trusted you. I don't know how to make this better but I promise you that I love you and that I trust you and that I really want a chance to make this right." Rory rambled.

Jess smiled slightly. He knew that Rory was sincere but he didn't know if she actually knew what she was promising. Only one way to find out he thought to himself as he looked up at Rory who was looking intensely at him.

Jess reached over and pulled Rory toward him. He smiled as he heard her giggle with surprise. Jess crashed his lips into Rory's as they kissed for what seemed like the first time in forever. As they finally pulled apart out of the need for air Rory looked up at Jess wondering how she ever could have doubted him. "I missed you" Rory whispered as they lay back against the cool wood of the bridge. She nestled into his arms and felt his lips brush against her forehead.

"Yeah…" Jess whispered, "I missed you" Jess answered and leaned down and kissed her again.

As they pulled apart she looked up at him, "Come on, its cold, lets go to my house. Watch movies or something."

"Yeah, good idea" Jess said rising to his feet and lending his hand to help Rory up. "Especially since I'm just using you and all" Jess teased.

Rory pushed Jess lightly, "Shut up" She smiled and pulled him back to her.

Jess smiled and put his arm around Rory's waist who in turn put her arm around him. Jess smiled slightly and kissed the top of Rory's head. "I love you" He whispered so softly Rory almost didn't hear him.

"I love you" Rory answered.

As they reached Rory's house they went in and to her room. They settled down on her bed and put Willy Wonka in the VCR. Rory smiled and she and Jess slipped under the covers and she laid down in his arms.

It wasn't long before the two were asleep.

Loreali walked in to her house and smiled as she heard Willy Wonka from her daughter's room. Loreali smiled softly to herself as she walked into Rory's room to see her and Jess. Loreali turned off the TV then turned and walked over to the bed. She pulled the blankets closer around Rory and Jess.

Rory shifted slightly as a response. Jess's eyes slowly opened and he panicked slightly when he saw Loreali. "I'm sorry…" he started but was cut off by Loreali.

"Shhhhh…I know, its fine. I'm glad to see you again. Sleep well" She smiled. She was so happy Rory and Jess had sorted everything out. She hated seeing Rory like she was, all sad and mopey, and Loreali did not want to go through another Roryless dinner with her parents. Loreali walked to the door and stopped for a moment looking back at her daughter and Jess. Loreali smiled and pulled the door shut before going upstairs to change.


	33. Something Good?

Title: Taking Care Of Me

Author: Katie Summary: What you didn't see in "Teach Me Tonight"

Spoilers: Up to and including "Teach Me Tonight"

Pairing: Rory and Jess

Authors Note: This is my very first fanfiction so PLEASE send me

Feedback…Good or bad!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Gilmore Girls…I wish I did though.

Chapter thirty-three; Something Good?

That morning Rory woke up and smiled as the events of the previous day came back to her. She glanced at her watch, 9:30 on a Saturday morning. She looked up at her boyfriend's face and was a little surprised to see him still asleep. Rory reached up and lightly ran her hand down his cheek. She couldn't believe how horrible she had been to him. How had she doubted him as much as she did? She pulled her hand lightly over his forehead and pushed a piece of his hair off his forehead and back into its place. She smiled and leaned forward to lightly kiss his shoulder. "I love you" She whispered. She looked up at her boyfriend with a smile.

Rory turned her head when she heard movement in the kitchen, right outside her room. Rory leaned up and lightly kissed Jess's forehead. Rory slowly and carefully detached herself from Jess and walked into the kitchen. She closed the door to her room behind her and smiled at her mom.

"Same clothes from yesterday" Lorelai commented and smiled.

Rory sighed and nodded. She got a cup of coffee and sat down across from her mom at the kitchen table. "Jess is in there." Rory started. "I'm sorry."

"I knew that all ready" Lorelai smiled. "When I got in last night I went to your room to check up on you, I think I scared Jess" Lorelai smiled just a little proud of herself. "So, no more fight?"

"No more fight" Rory said happily. "Last night I wanted to go walk around and I ended up at the bridge and Jess was their and, no more fight." Rory smiled. "We came back here to watch movies, we didn't meant to fall asleep, I'm sorry." Rory said to her mom.

"I know, besides you're talking to the mom that's given you the house overnight before" Lorelai said with a shrug. "I'm happy for you" She added, "But they need me at the inn today for some function or something, I'm not sure, I wasn't paying that much attention." Lorelai shrugged, stood up, kissed her daughter's forehead and left for work.

Rory smiled as she walked around the kitchen looking for something edible. When she came up empty she shrugged her shoulders and walked back into her room and saw Jess, still sleeping. He looked so peaceful when he slept, but she supposed everyone did. None of his normal worries showed on his face when he slept, he just looked happy and content. She smiled as she sat down on the bed slowly, as to not wake him. A few minutes later Jess woke up and saw Rory staring at him. "Morning," she whispered and he smiled.

"Morning," He answered her and grabbed her hand and pulled her down to him. She landed on top of him and she giggled, he leaned up and kissed her. About 20 minutes later, Rory and Jess's make out session was getting intense, quick. Jess's hand slid under her shirt and the telephone rang. "Let it ring…" Jess whispered between kisses as her hand slid around the waistband of his pants.

The ringing of the phone was driving Rory crazy and she slowly, unhappily, pulled away from Jess. "Sorry" She mumbled. "It's driving me crazy" Rory said as she moved toward the phone.

"Well, yeah, I'm disappointed since I'm just using you and all" Jess teased with a smile.

"I hate you" Rory said with a smile.

"Love you to" He said as she smiled in triumph when she found the phone. She picked up the phone and answered it. Jess watched Rory talk on the phone. She was beautiful. He loved her more than anything. He smiled when she hung up the phone and walked over to him. "What's up?" He asked as he sat on the edge of her bed.

Rory walked over to him so she was standing between his legs with her arms around his neck. She leaned down and kissed him before kissing his forehead and smiling. "That was my grandma, there is no Friday night dinner next Friday." She smiled.

"That's exciting, why no dinner?" Jess asked. Jess's hands ran all over Rory's waist and legs.

"Don't know" She answered as her hands started running over his chest. "I'm surprised, I didn't go last Friday and they canceled this Friday." She said. Rory gasped slightly as Jess's hand ran all the way up her thigh. "We…we should do something…Friday." Rory said.

"Anything you want" Jess answered and stood up. Jess walked toward Rory causing her to walk backwards until her back hit a wall. Jess reached over and shut and locked her bedroom door. Just in case.

"No…you pick" Rory said her breath coming short.

"Okay" Jess said and kissed her. "I'll plan something" Jess let his hands rest on her hips before pulling his hands up and pulling her shirt off with them.

"Something good?" She asked as she pulled his shirt off and played with the button on the top of his jeans. She felt him kiss her neck and she moaned softly.

"Always." Jess promised reaching behind her and unclipping her bra.

Rory smiled as she unbuttoned his jeans and let them fall to the floor. She smiled as he stepped out them and kicked them aside. She leaned back on the wall and let Jess pull her skirt off.

"I love you." He whispered. Their lips met for a brief moment then he ran his hand through her hair. "We don't have to do this you know?"

"I know" Rory smiled. She rested her hands on his hips. "I love you so much, more than anything" She whispered. She leaned up and kissed him.

Jess deepened the kiss and pushed down her underwear. He felt Rory put one hand at the small of his back while her other hand pushed his underwear down. Jess's hands completely explored Rory while they stood, her against the wall. He felt her gasp into the kiss when his hand ran along her. He pulled her up so her legs were around his hips.

Rory gasped softly as he raised her from the ground. She wrapped her legs around her boyfriend's waist and took in a shaky breath. She could feel him on her. She rested her forehead on his for a moment. This boy…this man made her so unbelievably happy. Their lips crashed together and Jess held her tightly as he walked over to the bed laying her down.

Jess looked at the beautiful girl in her bed. She looked up at him and he moved on top of her. Their lips found each other again and he entered her.

Rory and Jess we lying down. Side by side in her bed. Just looking at each other.

"I love you, you know" Rory said with a smile.

"Yeah…I love you" he whispered and kissed her softly. She moved closer to him and he tightened his arms around her.

They were both lying there, holding each other, thinking about each other. They stayed that way for a while before deciding to go hang out. So they walked around Star's Hollow talking.

"You do know you owe me something good this Friday, right?" Rory asked, and innocent grin on her face.

"Of course" Jess answered and kissed her softly.


End file.
